Evangeline's Heart
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline Williamson just survived the KCM only to face the trauma of loosing her true love and facing the future alone. Will she get past her on problems and help her exlover find the woman that litterally drove them apart. And at what cost?


Evangelines Heart by tarskeewee08 Chapter 1: Evangelines Heart 

It was hot.

She couldn't understand why she was finding it hard to breathe. Evangeline rose from her desk and went to the office window grabbing the latch, she needed air.

What was wrong with her? Why was her heart beating so fast?

She tried the top latch to the window and it wouldn't budge. Frantically she grabbed the bottom latch twisting it and then pushed with more force than she expected. The window flew open letting a light breeze hit her face. She closed her eyes welcoming the claming air that soothed her. She stood in a gray pants suit with a red blouse underneath. Folding her arms she tried to settle the anxiety that was racing through her emotions.

What was wrong with her?

Leaning into the window she tried to steady her breathing. Although the breeze felt good, her heart kept racing. It was all coming back to her. Waking up in the basement, finding Natalie unconscious, the failed escape attempt and finally being tied to a pole with a blazing fire at her feet, this was it; she was going to pass out for sure. 

"Ms Williamson are you okay?" Mary walked into the room visibly shocked. She frowned at the sight of Evangeline leaning out of the window with the wind blowing her long black silky mane behind her.

Evangeline turned to face her troubled assistant. Hearing her voice kept her from slipping into complete panic.

"Yes Mary I'm okay…..Are those the files I requested?" she asked sweetly.

Evangeline tried to cover her embarrassment. The look on Mary's face made her painfully aware of how silly she must've appeared leaning out of this 30th floor window.

"Yes mam, you have a visitor." she said walking over and handing her the files.

Mary was really becoming concerned about her boss. She could swear the confident self assured woman that had ruled her practice with a iron fist had all but disappeared since she was rescued.

Evangeline tried to fix her hair, which she could feel was disheveled from the outside wind. She knew Mary was watching her closely and she didn't want anyone to know about her panic attacks.

"A visitor…I don't understand…I'm not scheduled for my next consultation for another hour." She said walking back to her desk with the folder in her hand nonchalantly. 

"It's Lieutenant McBain he says it's important. I know you said you didn't want to see him today but he's insisting on speaking with you immediately." Mary said not disguising the frustration in her voice.

Mary really hated her job lately. Ever since the kidnapping of Ms Williamson she was running interference between her and Lieutenant McBain. She understood that Ms Williamson just got over a shock, but the detective really did care for her. Anybody could see it, anybody except her boss that is.

"It's okay Mary I will see John." Evangeline said smiling at her sweetly.

This was all that Evangeline needed. Her pressure was still racing from her most recent panic attack and her heart was still aching over this man that could or would not love her back.

"Are you sure your okay Ms. Williamson you look extremely pale" .Mary walked over the window and closed it shut. No matter what she cared for her boss and if she was suffering from the trauma of the recent events a visit from Mr. McBain is exactly what she didn't need.

"Shall I have building services turn up the air conditioning in your office?" she asked.

"No Mary, thank you but I will be fine. Please ask John to come in"

Mary walked out of the office and Evangeline sucked in her breath. She hadn't seen John since the brief hospital visit that had left her emotionally wrecked. She was not prepared to see him today.

She was exhausted.

"Evangeline….I'm sorry to disturb you but this is important." John said striking his head in through the door.

John's heart sunk when he entered the room. There was something different about his Vangie, she seemed so distant and fragile. He had to use incredible restraint to keep from running and pulling her into his arms. Oh how he loved her.

"It's okay John come in." Evangeline said moving papers around her desk avoiding his eyes.

"I am not sure what else you could need. I told you everything about the killer at the hospital." she said finally looking up.

Evangeline hated him.  
She loved him.  
She just wanted to burst into tears...  
Even now his presence caused her extreme pain. She felt her eyes tearing as she stared into his face. She would not cry, no matter what the outcome of this visit she would not cry.

John walked into Evangeline's office cautiously. He knew he had wounded his precious lady-love with that horrible rescue attempt.

The Killing Club Killer had forced him into a painful choice. He had kidnapped Evangeline and Natalie and tied them both to poles on the opposite sides of the Love Center basketball court. The sick freak had started fires underneath both of them forcing him to choose who to save first. Natalie had already passed out from her fires smoke, but Evangeline was awake and still fighting. So he had made the choice to save Natalie first.

He will never forget the look in Evangeline's eyes when he turned from her and ran to Natalie. It's the same look she was giving him now.

How could he ever reach her again?

"Evangeline…Are you okay? John said noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

You look exhausted…are you sure u should be back at work so soon" he asked

John sat across from her and soaked in her essence. He had missed her in the weeks after the breakup and subsequent kidnapping. He'd missed her intensely.

Evangeline wanted to scream at him! How dare he ask how she feels now? But she didn't clue him into her feelings. Instead she smiled at him politely and nodded that she was fine.

Right after rescuing her he had went into cop mode. Ironically his precious Natalie was re-kidnapped.

When he had come to the hospital she had been hopeful that he wanted to actually be with her….But all he wanted to do was discover clues for another search and rescue mission of Natalie.

Couldn't he see how much he has hurt her? Why was her heart so easily trampled by this man?

"I'm fine…John" she said aloud to herself more than him.

"Work is what I need now to get some normalcy back into my life" She turned from him and looked across the room. She would look anywhere in the room rather than into his piercing blue eyes. She could feel herself weakening under his gaze. 

What did he want?

John felt the tension in the air and decided to shift gears. He had to get back to the matter at hand, protecting his Vangie.

"Evangeline listen….I don't want to alarm you but it has come to our attention that we have two killers on the loose" he said as calmly as he could.

John watched whatever vitality Vangie had left drain from her face...

"What do you mean two killers? Are you saying that I'm still in danger?" she asked with panic rising in her voice.

Evangeline gripped the arms of her chair. She was feeling faint again and she couldn't hide it from John. She was ready to get up and bolt from the room.

John saw her terror and rose form his chair. Going over to her side he turned her chair to face him and knelt in front of her.

"Hey…calm down" he said tenderly

"I didn't come here to scare you…I didn't mean…." Evangeline pushed his hand away and stood up "John are you saying that the killer is still coming after me? Am I still in danger? Answer me! Answer me!"

John had never seen Evangeline like this. In the most stressful circumstances she always remained calmed. Dealing with murder and mayhem was part of her job as a defense attorney. He didn't know how badly this situation had affected her.

"Vangie….honey I don't know…I wanted to talk to you about what you saw and heard when you were being held by the kidnapper. You are safe…calm down I'm here." He tried to pull her into him but she stiffened.

She looked at him with pure anger. So much anger it caught his breath. 

"Let me go! I need to get out of here…I can't breathe!' she said choking on her own words.

Evangeline turned away from him and pushed the chair out of her way. She needed to get away from him…If he came any closer she would lose it.

She hated loosing control…and she was fighting hard to regain it.

Then the room started to spin  
She felt like she was on the merry go round ride in Angel Square as her fear and anxiety of being a victim again took over.

Before she knew it the room went black…..

Back to Index

Chapter 2: Evangelines Heart 

Why was this happening? 

John cradled Evangeline in his arms while he called the officer he had posted outside of her building on his cell.

"Johnson, get a paramedic here quick! Send them to Ms. Williamson's office on the 30th floor…suite 3022…NOW!" John said with fear in his voice

It had all happened so fast she was fine one minute and then the next she was on the floor.

"Evangeline, speak to me are you okay?" he said to her lovingly.

John felt her move in his arms. She was coming around. Next she was looking up at him with those beautiful brown doe like eyes of hers.

"John…John? What happened? Why are we on the floor?" she said weakly

Evangeline tried to sit up but a sharp pain raced from her temple to the back of her head forcing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

John pulled her close to his chest. She could hear the fear in his voice. "Its okay you blacked out….the paramedics are on the way."

"Paramedics…No John I don't need paramedics give me a second to catch my breath." she said looking up at him.

Evangeline tried to steady herself and rise with her arms but John was clutching her so tightly.

"John let me go…I'm okay honestly…I need to get up" she said trying to reassure him.

John didn't want to let her go but he knew her independence wouldn't allow her to be coddled.

Evangeline opened her eyes again and for a brief second she had tunnel vision. What was happening to her? First the panic attacks and now this. She was becoming increasingly alarmed she couldn't loose control like this.

John stared at her with pride. He loved the fighter in Vangie but he was really concerned about the stress and trauma she suffered.

"Vangie, please don't try to get up…the paramedics will be here soon…let them check you out first." he said while he stroked her hair.

She flashed him that wonderful smile that he hadn't seen in forever.

"Now do you really think I'm going to lay here like a baby until the paramedics arrive?" She said with that unmistakable charm that he knew and love.

John relented and let her rise from his lap. Watching her regain control broke his heart. She has never allowed him to be there for her…But this time it would be different…He would save her from herself if need be.

"Ms. Williamson are you okay?" Mary said fear in her voice.

Mary came running into the office with the paramedics close behind.

Evangeline was more than embarrassed…A crowd had gathered outside of her office with all of her colleagues peeking in like she was some kind of side show freak.

When she had returned to work after the kidnapping everyone had been so sympathetic.  
They treated her like some fragile china doll that would break at any moment…and it angered her.

She didn't need protecting…She could take care of herself dammit.

"I am fine…Please everyone…I am fine!" she said angrily.

Her tunnel vision was back and now her heart was racing. Dear Lord what is wrong with me?

John moved to the side while the paramedic grabbed Evangeline's wrist. The other paramedic opened his bag and took out what looked to be a stethoscope.

"Her pulse is racing" the paramedic said to the other one with concern in his voice.

"Ms Williamson can you see me how do you feel?" he said looking into her face.

"I'm fine please let me go" she said clearly aggravated.

Evangeline still had trouble opening her eyes without extreme pain. She tried to pull her wrist from the paramedic as she fought off the other one who was attempting to check her pressure.

"Vangie…please let them help you" John said tenderly

Somehow he felt responsible…she had been nothing but supportive and sweet to him…to see her like this made the guilt he carried even harder to bear. 

Evangeline relented and allowed the paramedics to work on her.

John saw that part of her anxiety was due to the crowd that had gathered outside of her office and he decided to fix that. 

"Mary…please help me clear this crowd. Ms. Williamson is fine." John said stepping to the door. "Alright people lets give the lady some privacy. She will be okay"

Evangeline looked up….she was so grateful at that moment. John knows her so well. She wished that the past three months hadn't happened and they were back at that safe place in their relationship where doubt and pain didn't reside.

"Ms Williamson…your pressure is dangerously high…how is your vision?" the paramedic said, snapping her back into reality.

"To be honest I am having tunnel vision now..." she said softly hoping John didn't hear.

Evangeline was more than scared. What kind of panic attack was this? Why had she lost control?  
The last half hour came rushing back to her…John had been trying to tell her that there were two killers. Her heart started thumping in her chest…she actually thought she could taste the smoke in her mouth again.

Dear god please help me gain control…she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself down.

"Ms Williamson we are going to have to take you to the hospital….we won't be able to get your pressure down here" Evangeline looked at the paramedic with a desperate look.

"Can't you just give me a shot or something? Please I can't bare a trip to hospital over a simple panic attack" she said hoping to convince him.

"Mam, this appears to be more than a panic attack….and your impaired vision is causing me great concern" he said hoping this lady wouldn't cause him any trouble. It had been a long day.

John heard this part of the conversation and panicked.

"Evangeline what is wrong with your vision? he said returning to her side.

"Sweetie lets go to the hospital and get this looked at. Please don't fight them on this…it could be serious!" he said stroking her hair

Evangeline wished she had not mentioned her tunnel vision. She could see fine now. She looked at John and then the paramedic and knew there was no way she could win this argument.

"Okay I will go to the hospital" she said in a defeated voice

"But I will not leave this office in an ambulance! I have been humiliated enough today" she said frustrated and giving John a pleading look.

"Its okay fellows I am Lieutenant McBain…I can take her in my squad car and get there just as quick" John said relieved that Vangie at least agreed to go. 

The paramedic readily agreed….this lady was going to be difficult and they didn't need the headache.

"Okay officer…but please leave now…she needs to be seen by a physician immediately." The paramedic said as he closed his bag His partner was already headed out the door.

Evangeline allowed John to help her off the floor while she fixed her skirt. This was so humiliating. She didn't need to be saved. She was fine.

"John there is no need for you to take me you can have officer Johnson escort me….you have to find Natalie" she knew he preferred to be chasing after Natalie anyway…But when she looked at him he had this wounded look on his face.

"Vangie…I am taking you and that's final"

Back to Index

Chapter 3: Evangelines Heart 

"Mikey how is she?" John asked, with one hand on his hip and the other nervously running through his hair.

Evangeline was in with Dr. Truman and had refused to let John accompany her. She said barely two words to him since they left her office.

"John, she's fine. It appears to be a panic attack. I still think she is in shock from whole ordeal" Michael said placing a hand on John's shoulder

"She definitely shouldn't have gone back to work so soon. Spencer will probably prescribe Ativan or Prozac to calm her."

"How are you buddy?" Michael said with concern

Michael could see that his brother was close to his own personal meltdown. "When was the last time you slept John?" he asked making John turn and face him.

John moved away, so he couldn't be diagnosed. "Can I see her now Mikey I really need to see her."

"John she asked me to ask you to leave, she has already called Nora to come pick her up." he said feeling sorry for his brother.

This was crazy. Michael could strangle both John and Evangeline, they were torturing each other.

"Mikey...Please where is she? I really need to see her."

"She's in room 212 on the second floor. John please don't upset her, she really needs to get her pressure down. I think Spencer is done with her now." he said giving up on keeping him from her.

Michael wasn't going to play either of their games. They needed to talk this thing out and get passed it. Natalie wasn't their problem. They were.

John stepped off the elevator and ran directly into Dr. Spencer Truman. This guy felt familiar he just couldn't place where he knew him from. Dr. Truman saw that he was headed for Evangeline's room and stepped in front of him.

"Lieutenant McBain I don't think we've met." Spencer extended his hand out to John waiting for him to recognize him. It dawned on him quickly that John didn't remember him. This amused him immensely.

"Ah…hello Dr….How is Evangeline doing? Is she okay?" John shook Spencer's hand and immediately disliked him. It was his plastic smile. The guy just simply wasn't who he appeared to be. Why did he look so familiar?

"Evangeline's fine. Is it okay if I call you John?" Spencer said staring John directly in the eyes.

John shook his head yes and Spencer decided to have a little fun at his expense. "Well John, she has specifically asked that you not be allowed into her room so I am going to have to ask you to leave." Spencer gave john a bemused look.

John placed both hands on his hips and smiled. Was this clown trying to bait him? Now he was convinced he'd met Dr. Truman before, with a little time he will remember from where.

"Well Dr. I can appreciate you trying to protect your patient, but this is a police matter an Ms Williamson is a material witness to an ongoing rescue attempt of Natalie Vega. So If you will kindly step aside I will be speaking to Evangeline now." he said with a smile on his face

John made a move to pass Spencer and felt the creep place his hand on his shoulder, he wanted to break his face!

"Detective, please tread carefully with Ms. Williamson she is a remarkable woman and I don't want her upset." Spencer then dropped his hand and smiled smugly at John.

John turned toward Evangeline's door, glancing back over his shoulder at Spencer. He would figure out where he knew this dude from, and soon.

Pushed through her door, he saw her sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face.

"Evangeline, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked hurt to see her this way.

He went to her side and saw her back away from him quickly as if she was frightened. He had never had her recoil from him like this. Had he completely lost her trust? He was frightened for them both. He couldn't survive without Evangeline's faith in him.

Evangeline couldn't take it anymore. Her life was spinning out of control. She had always been able to prevail in some of the most demanding of circumstances.

When she was being held with Natalie her instinct was to fight and to fight until the bitter end. Now she was scared. She was alone, the killer had poor Natalie and was coming back for her. But worse of all she couldn't trust John to protect her. He would never save her over Natalie and if the killer gets her she could die for sure.

"John what are you doing in here? I asked Mikey to tell you to leave" she said not able to control the tears rolling down her face. She didn't care about the hurt look on his face…she knew it wasn't real…he would easily have preferred her to be the one that was still missing rather than Natalie.

John couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth.

Had he hurt her that bad?

When did they get here?

She has absolutely no faith in him. How did he loose her trust?

Before he could break away from his complete shock from the way his precious Vangie was treating him he felt Nora step into the room.

"Evangeline are you okay sweetie?" Nora said as she pushed past John. "Its okay baby, come here." Nora grabbed Evangeline cradling her to her breast. She had never seen her so broken. What happened? She saw her yesterday at the Palace, when Evangeline announced that she was going back to work and she looked fine. Now she was barely recognizable. 

Nora turned to John with frustration in her voice "John, just go. She's really upset. I will take care of her."

John just stood there for what seemed like eternity. Evangeline only cried at movies….she was the strongest woman he had ever met. He couldn't process how they had gotten here. In that moment he wanted to run to her and profess his undying love to her, he wanted her to trust him again. He needed his Vangie back!

"Ummm…okay Nora, can you call me tonight and let me know that she got in safely" Before Nora or Evangeline could protest he turned and left. He didn't trust himself not to burst into tears….

Back to Index

Chapter 4: Evangelines Heart 

Nora was really worried about her friend.

The tears had stopped before they left the hospital parking lot, now she was silent and sullen. Nothing Nora said so far got through. She could see Evangeline was in extreme pain but she was shutting everyone out. This scared her. She had to get her friend to let go of all of this pain.

"Evangeline, I made you some tea honey, here try this." Nora handed Evangeline the cup and sat next to her on the couch.

"Sweetie, can we talk?" Nora asked stroking Evangeline's hair.

Evangeline looked up at Nora with pain in her eyes. "I'm really tired. Can we do this another time?" she said under her breath.

Evangeline could see the hurt on her friends face…and she wished she could communicate all the things going on in her heart, but at this moment she just wanted to sleep. "Thank you so much for bringing me home but if you don't mind I would like to be alone now."

"Sweetie, I won't push you I promise…" Nora said trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. "But I really think I should stay the night to make sure you're okay" she said taking Evangeline's free hand.

Why was everyone treating her like a baby! Evangeline thought. She needed to be alone. She needed to think of the best way to protect herself from that psycho. She was all she had. Her daddy had made her a fighter and she would not give up now. She would fight and show John that she could survive without his love.

"That's sweet Nora, but John has an officer outside of my building. Besides you have to get back to Matthew" Evangeline tried to put on a convincing smile but she knew she was not fooling her friend. "Honestly, I'm just going to sleep…this Prozac is already working" she said weakly.

Nora knew when to throw in the towel, her friend was as stubborn as she was beautiful. She just hated seeing her alone. Damn that John McBain! How could he do this to her!

"Okay baby, I'll leave but you promise to call me if you need anything. I promised Lisa that I would take care of you and I meant it!" Nora said turning Evangeline's face gently toward hers.

"I promise." Evangeline said rising from the couch. She was relieved that Nora didn't fight her on this. She needed to process the events of the day in peace.

She walked Nora to the door and opened it. Nora grabbed her friend squeezing her tight. She knew Evangeline was strong but she also knew fear, something told her that Evangeline was running scared right now. Afraid of trusting anyone, loving anyone and mostly needing anyone. "Sweetie, remember what I said you call me!"

Evangeline nodded and kissed Nora bye. Finally she was alone.

John walked into the station still dazed from his hospital visit. Had he lost Evangeline? He just wasn't prepared to accept that. He would find a way to win her back. As he turned toward his office he heard Bo call his name.

"John can you come in my office I need to speak to you immediately" Bo said with frustration in his voice. John was not going to like what he had to tell him. Walking into Bo's office and instantly knew it was bad news. Bo's face was beet red and squinted up into this constipated look.

"Bo, What is it any news on Natalie? " John said feeling the anxiety rise in his chest.

"No, John….but the profiler is here interviewing Marcie so I am hopeful…" Bo stood up and walked around his desk to face John. 

"Its Evangeline…The mayor is under extreme pressure to find this Killing Club freak so my budget has been cut, for anything un-related to the task force of hunting the killer down."

John looked at Bo confused "What does this have to do with Evangeline?" 

"John, I'm sorry but I had to pull Johnson off of her detail…We need all our man power focused here with the search for Natalie."

The bottom of John's world fell out from under him…

Evangeline went to the kitchen to put away the tea. She was feeling better, between the Prozac and the police detail outside she was letting go of her anxiety. As she turned to go to her bedroom she caught a glimpse of an envelope being slid under her door.

She stood there for a minute confused. The condo association usually left there correspondence in each tenants mailbox, why were they shoving it under her door?

She walked over to the door, picking up the envelope she saw her name on the front in cut out letters.

The bottom of Evangeline's world fell out from under her….

"What the hell do you mean you pulled Johnson!" he yelled. John had both hands on his hips because at that moment he thought he might strangle Bo. 

"The mayor is not allowing any overtime, my officers that are available are all following leads. My hands are tied John." Bo said feeling flushed because he had caved under pressure from the Mayors office.

"This is bullshit Bo!" John said kicking the chair in front of him. He felt like he was going to loose it!

"John calm down…Where is Evangeline now?' he asked moving out of the way of the falling chair. Bo wasn't taking it personal. John was working off of maybe 3 hours sleep a day since the Killing Club Murderer kidnapped the girls.

"I left her at the hospital with Nora" he said with anger in his voice.

John could feel panic rise him pushing him close to the edge

"Oh god they could be in danger right now!" he said looking at Bo with fear in his voice.

Bo turned to the phone on his desk and tried Nora's cell phone. "Nora, Its Bo is Evangeline with you? What? When? No don't worry its fine let me call you back, Nora its fine I will call you back!"

John didn't wait to hear what Bo had to say he bolted from his office. He had this sickening feeling that Evangeline was in immediate danger. John new fear but he hadn't felt this kind of fear since Caitlyn's death. He couldn't loose Evangeline!

Evangeline dropped the envelope and ran toward her room, just as she turned the corner the KILLER stepped out in front of her with his mask on.

She was shocked. How could he be in her place? Who slid the note under the door? Before she could scream he grabbed her and forced a rag over her face. She fought and kicked with everything she had but he was too strong. Coughing and gagging the stench of the chloroform filled her lungs.

She felt the blackness come over her and the fear of it all hastened the effect, within minutes she was out….

Back to Index

Chapter 5: Evangelines Heart 

John knew something was wrong the moment he stepped off the elevator. Withdrawing his gun, he moved hastily along the wall. His heart was in his throat.

"Please god let me be wrong this time…Please god."

He kept repeating this silent prayer as he headed for Evangeline's apartment. As soon as he saw the light from her place spilling into the hallway he knew her door was open and his lady-love was gone. 

John rushed into the apartment not knowing what to expect. Everything appeared to be in order. He called for Evangeline and got no answer. That's when he noticed the armchair near the hallway entrance kicked over. His worse fear was confirmed. She was gone. 

Evangeline opened her eyes but couldn't see anything. She stretched her hands out in front of her and felt nothing. It was completely dark and damp.

"Oh god not again, please not again."

She started to feel around her and was surprised to feel soil underneath her. Where was she? 

"Natalie, are you here?"

Evangeline had prayed everyday since the kidnapping that Natalie would be found alive. She desperately wanted to hear her voice.

"Natalie sweetie it's Evangeline, are you here?" She could only hear her own voice echoing back at her. Why was there an echo?

She was alone. An overwhelming since of dread crept over her. What would she do now?

Spencer turned the key in the lock. He was really angry. Why the hell didn't these idiots stick to the plan? He had to get a handle on this situation or his plans would fall apart and McBain would slip through his fingers.

"Spencer is that you?" Hayes said with trepidation in his voice.

Spencer entered the dark cottage and looked at Hayes then Steve, both of them sitting drinking beer. These idiots could cost him everything.

"Where is she!" he asked furious at them for calling him at work.

"She's secured" Hayes said with fear in his voice. "Look we need to talk, we were seen taking her from her apartment, it couldn't be avoided." Hayes said nervously,

Spencer had a quick temper and Hayes didn't want to be the focus of it. "Steve didn't wear his mask and he thinks the doorman saw him leave. "Spencer I swear I had no idea that Steve would show up with the letter after I was already there…"

"Silence!" Spencer yelled.

He rubbed his temples, reflecting on his choice to enlist Dumb and Dumber in this plan, he'd made a fatal error.

Six months earlier

Spencer was sitting in his office in South Miami going through his patient files for the day when the front desk nurse buzzed him.

"Dr. Truman a Mr. Steve Haver Jr is here to see you without an appointment are you free?" she said sweetly through the intercom.

Spencer immediately smiled, he hadn't expected an office visit from Steve so soon. This was turning into a better day than he had planned. "Please send him in"

Within minutes Steve came into his office with a growl on his face "Why haven't you contacted me Spencer it's been weeks and I am loosing patience!"

"Sit down Steve, you are definitely your fathers son." Spencer said amused by Steve's weak attempt to intimidate him. "Still thinking that the world revolves around you." Spencer said getting up from his desk and pointing to the chair across from him.

The plan was to follow Steve's fathers request to a tee and ensure his own wealth in the process. But he was growing weary of this boys temper tantrums.

"Steve I told you before, anything we do has to be well thought out. Detective McBain is no dummy; if we are to pull this off we need to be patient." Spencer said sitting on the edge of his desk and folding his arms.

Steve felt his anger subside…Dr Truman had been a friend of his fathers, he looked after him after that fucking cop had murdered him. He respected Spencer and didn't want to make him angry.

"Now, this Hayes you mentioned to me. You guys are lovers right?" Spencer asked without disguising his disgust. Steve blushed at the frankness of this question.

"We are VERY close friends, let's leave it at that" Steve said looking away from the doctor. He knew that Spencer knew of his taste for men, something he kept very well hidden from his father. Spencer never shared his suspicions with Haver Sr. but he always saw judgment in his eyes whenever the subject came up.

"You mentioned that he was an agent, can you find his client list in Llanview? Spencer said taking a stogie from his cigar box and lighting it. 

Now this request caught Steve off guard. What the hell did Spencer want with Hayes client list?

Spencer was supposed to help him with his father's revenge. His dad had left a fortune for him in a hidden off shore trust to be managed by his associates. Neither he nor Spencer would get a dime unless his father's wishes were carried out.

Today

Spencer was extremely angry at these two, Ms. Williamson was to be stalked not kidnapped. Why was Hayes in her apartment in the first place? They were to deliver a letter and that was it.

Hayes spoke first "Let me explain. I went to Evangeline's alone to leave the letter, but after getting into her place I discovered I didn't have it. I knew that Steve was here so I asked him to bring it. As I was getting ready to leave Ms Williamson came home early, I had to hide. Somehow me and Steve got our signals crossed. He thought I had already left and slid the letter under the door. The cop was not posted outside so he had no idea she was home. When I heard her question what was being slid under her door, I knew that she had seen the letter and would call McBain so I had to take her."

Hayes thought he would pass out from the sheer exhaustion of getting that all out in one breath. He could see Spencer growing steadily angrier.

"I had to think quickly so I put on my mask and got out the chloroform. She had to be dealt with." he concluded trying to gage Spencer's temperament.

Spencer stepped closer to the table so he could look Hayes in the face.

"Are you telling me that you just happened to have chloroform on you for this little delivery turned to abduction?" he said with a menacing grin.

Hayes, rehearsed this little speech over and over with his lover but they forgot about that detail. How is he supposed to explain the chloroform? Before he could think of a response Spencer had both hands around his throat choking him…

"Bo I need you to send a CSU to Evangeline's apartment now, she's been re-abducted" John choked on the last words. He kept flashing back to the fear and terror in Evangeline's eyes when he last saw her.

Whoever was responsible for this would be made to pay.

"Okay John…we got a team on the way!"

John hung up. He was still pissed at Bo for pulling Johnson without alerting him first. How could he do that?

As he turned to head for the door he felt something under his foot. It was a vanilla envelope. He picked it up and saw it was from the Killers, it had Evangeline's name spelled out on the front in cut out letters. His heart sank even further as he opened it.

RIDDLE ME THIS..?

WHATS DARK AND COMFORTABLE ALL AROUND IF YOU TAKE UP RESIDENCE UNDERGROUND? ASK MARCIE WHERE WAS THE LAST PLACE SHE SAW A TOUCHDOWN!

"What the hell is this?" 

John looked at the letter completely confused. Why would the killer start giving riddles? And what the hell did it have to do with the KCM?

Back to Index

Chapter 6: Evangelines Heart 

John walked into the police station dazed.

He had just seen Evangeline an hour ago and now she was gone. Evangeline and Natalie were both with this maniac and all he had was a stupid riddle as his lead. He was confident he would find them, but after the last showdown with the killer he wasn't sure that they would be alive.

Sweat was dripping from his forehead into his eyes. His head pounded and his joints were stiff. He hadn't eaten all day and his stomach cramps were getting the best of him. He stopped at the coffee machine to fix him a cup. He had to get himself together. He needed to be at his best…Evangeline and Natalie's life depended on it.

Then he heard Nora yelling on the other side of the wall. She must be in Bo's office.

"What the hell do you mean abducted Bo? How the hell is that possible? You were supposed to be watching her, protecting her dammit!" Nora was pacing back and forth in front of Bo's desk with her hands in her hair. This wasn't making sense, how could Evangeline be missing again?

"Nora, I can't talk to you when you are like this" Bo was tired of these kidnappings being blamed on him. First the Mayor demands he finds the killer with no funds. Then John looses his temper because he pulled Evangeline's detail. Now Nora is screaming at him about Evangeline. Didn't they realize he was in pain too? His niece has been alone with this kidnapper for over 72 hours without one lead…she could be dead for Christ sake.

Bo got up from his desk and approached Nora….he hated to see her so distraught. "Bo, oh my god please tell me you have some idea where she is." Nora burst into tears. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since this whole thing started. She kept remembering the pain Evangeline was in when she left her.

Why did she leave her?

She knew something was wrong. She should have trusted her instincts.

John walked into Bo's office to witness him cradling Nora. For a brief second he felt of pang of jealousy, he would give his life to hold Evangeline again.

"Bo where's the profiler? Is he still with Marcie? I have to see him quick!" John said meekly he didn't want to interrupt.

Bo and Nora turned to look at him they were visibly shocked by John's appearance. Within one hour he had turned into a walking zombie. His skin was pale and pasty. His eyes were no longer crystal blue but dark with circles underneath. He was sweating badly and his hair was damp and slicked back.

"John are you okay?" Bo asked with genuine concern for his friend. He didn't look well and John was the best chance they had to find these girls alive.

Before John could respond Nora lunged at him "This is all your fault! Why weren't you protecting her! She said you had a cop outside, that's why I left. Why would you leave her to fight for herself! Couldn't you see how much danger she was in?"  
She knew this wasn't John's fault but he had hurt her friend so much lately she couldn't help herself.

Nora's words stung. John wanted to yell at her but all he could do was sigh. "Bo where's the profiler?" 

"They are in the interrogation room John. They have been in there all day. What do you have?" Bo noticed the envelope in John's hands. Good lord maybe it's a clue.

"No time Bo…I got to get to them quick." he said

John turned on his heels and headed for the interrogation room. He could hear Nora screaming something at him but he had no time to digest her insults. He was just as worried as she was and even more determined to save his Evangeline.

Evangeline tried to stand and she felt her legs go weak. She had a pounding headache from the chloroform. She was also groggy from the sedative Dr. Truman had given her.

The blackness is what scared her. She was claustrophobic and her worse fear was being buried alive. The blackness gave her the feeling of being trapped. She steadied her breathing to fight off the panic attack she felt was coming on. She was strong

Her daddy's words came to her:

"Baby, you are a survivor…no matter what the lord throws your way you will prevail…always fight baby…fight and you will succeed."

She wasn't sure why that memory came to her now but she was grateful it did. She would fight with all her might.

Evangeline got on her hands and knees. She had to figure out her circumstances quick before the killers came back. She crawled for about a foot and ran into the wall. Oh god, she thought the room was bigger than this. "Please god don't make it be a closed space." She mumbled

Evangeline sat back on her legs and started to feel the wall. It was weird, the wall felt like rocks and it was wet. Where the hell was she? She used the wall to steady herself into a wobbly stand. She became increasingly frightened as she let her hands walk her around the room…she was going in a circle and it was a tight circle…She couldn't process this…where was she?

Then it dawned on her she was in a cylinder, a cylinder with soil underneath and cobblestone rocks as the wall. She was in a WELL!

Evangeline screamed, she screamed and screamed, she fell to her knees and screamed until she felt her vocal cords strain and give way!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She laid on the ground and curled into fetal position "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted hoarsely through her tears.

Marcie was tired. This was all her fault. If she hadn't written that stupid book Natalie would be safe. She didn't care for Natalie but no one deserved to be tortured and killed.

God when will it all end?

The profiler's name was James and he was creepy. He wore old fashioned spectacles that were circular and too small for his eyes. His nose was long and pointed and the glasses rested on the tip. He had a bad case of acne and a receding hairline that almost convinced you he was bald if it wasn't for the pathetic comb over.

He kept breathing through his nose and it was really getting on her nerves. But what she hated most of all was his smugness. He talked to her like she was an idiot and she almost felt like he was laughing at her.

She was just about to call it a day when John came racing into the room.

"Marcie I need you to look at something, tell me what this means. Evangeline's life could depend on it!" John said pulling out the envelope and gloves.

Marcie was shocked. Didn't he mean Natalie?

"John what do you mean Evangeline…did…did…did something happen to Evangeline?" she saw the panic in John's eyes and she started to crumble, "Please god not again."

"Marcie I don't have time to explain just look at it" John said in an even tone. He loved Marcie, he really did but she was not the one to have in a crisis, she lost all focus.

John then noticed the profiler staring up in concern.

"John, I…I...I don't understand Evangeline was fine, what has happened to her?" Marcie's eyes started to tear, how could Evangeline be in trouble? She saw her yesterday and she was doing fine.

John knew he had to pace himself with Marcie so he changed his tactics, "Sit down Marcie I will explain it all to you." he said patiently

He then turned and extended his hand to the profiler "Hi I'm Lieutenant McBain….I'm the detective in charge of the Killing Club Murders."

James rose from his seat a little, accepting John's hand "Lieutenant, My name is James Mann, your reputation at the FBI proceeds you. It's a pleasure to finally meet. "

John walked around and pulled a chair to the table next to Marcie. He sat down and placed her hands in his.

"Marcie listen carefully, about an hour ago Evangeline was re-abducted. She hasn't been gone long, so time is of the essence. The killer left another clue with your name in it I need you to read it." he said tenderly

John pulled out the envelope and placed it on the table. He gave Marcie gloves to put on before opening it.

"Marcie take these and open the letter, tell me what you think it means." he sat back and waited for her to tell him something that he could use.

Marcie opened the letter and her mouth dropped open. "What the hell is this? she said under her breath

RIDDLE ME THIS..?

WHATS DARK AND COMFORTABLE ALL AROUND IF YOU TAKE UP RESIDENCE UNDERGROUND? ASK MARCIE WHERE WAS THE LAST PLACE SHE SAW A TOUCHDOWN!

Any doubt that Marcie had that this person was not in possession of the original Killing Club Manuscript quickly disappeared. It was one of the riddles her club had devised as clues to where to find the bodies after they had slain their victims.

Well correction the riddles were her idea.

"John, this isn't good this isn't good at all!" she said trembling with a frightened voice

Marcie knew at that moment that Natalie, Evangeline or both were already dead. This riddle confirmed it.

She turned and looked at John and then at the profiler, the pain of what she'd done became to much for her. It was as if she had killed these people herself, the riddles were her only contribution to the original Killing Club manuscript.

She was just the transcriber the other kids actually came up with the ideas. She had asked to do more with the story telling, proposing that after each murder a riddle would be left for others to find the body.

Marcie couldn't breathe. The PAIN was too much. She broke into an incredible sob as John pulled her close.

The profiler used his pen to pull the letter closer to him for inspection. He had no sympathy for Marcie. Playing or toying with ideas of murder is only inviting trouble…she was just as responsible for these slaying as the Killer was….

Back to Index

Chapter 7: Evangelines Heart 

Steve leaped from his chair and grabbed Spencer. When Spencer was in a fit of rage he was unmanageable. This mistake was not Hayes fault. He was just following Steve's orders.

Steve had decided to change the plans after he told Spencer that Natalie died. There was no way they could get McBain the way they wanted without taking Evangeline.

Spencer plans never called for anyone's death except the detectives but what was the fun in that?

"Let him go Spencer you are killing him" Steve said while he desperately tried to pull Spencer away.

Hayes felt the room going black  
He couldn't hold on any longer.  
He kicked and thrashed around under Spencer. This man had incredible strength!

"Dammit Spencer I said let him go now!" Steve was really beginning to think that Spencer would kill Hayes.

But just as sudden as the attack on Hayes had started it stopped. Spencer let go and shook Steve off his shoulders. He walked away from them both straightening his tie and suit jacket.

Hayes dropped to the floor and started to vomit the beer he had chugged earlier. He was seeing black and he could barely swallow. He got to his feet and ran to the bathroom before he vomited more.

Steve watched Spencer collect himself and felt aroused. He had been in love with Spencer since he was a teenager. He had never known anyone this charismatic and evil other than his father. 

Spencer pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He sat down in the chaise lounge and crossed his long legs. His eyes were dead on Steve and the coldness made Steve shiver with delight.

"Steve, are you ready to tell me what really happened? When did we drop the plan and start working off your own script?" Spencer was smiling at Steve but he wasn't fooled. Spencer only wanted McBain to die. He never wasted his energies on useless violence. He was a doctor for Christ sake.

Steve knew that Spencer would and could kill him and Hayes right now and then return home to a nice chilled bottle of Chianti.

"Spencer listen I can explain everything…" he said running his fingers through his hair.

Steve started to tell Spencer why he felt the need to re-kidnap Ms. Williamson and he prayed. He prayed that Spencer saw things his way. He prayed the entire time.

John was loosing patience again.

Marcie needed to collect herself and explain what she meant by "This isn't good".

That dread he had been keeping down was taking over all of his senses. He was soon going to burst into tears with her.

As he cradled Marcie He detected that Bo and Nora had entered the room. He really hoped Nora would remain in control. He couldn't handle her too.

Then they all heard the profiler speak.

"Lieutenant, this is entirely wrong for a serial killer…" the profiler said as his glasses slid further down his beak nose.

James Mann was still peering down at the cut out letter.

"First serial killers rarely work in pairs and second if they do it's even rarer that they would change scripts this way." James raised his head and looked McBain in the eye.

John really didn't want to debate this with James right now. He needed Marcie to explain this note. Evangeline was out there alone thinking that he wouldn't save her. He had to find her now.

Bo stepped to the table and peered at the letter "Please James continue…what or who do you think this is about?"

James cleared his throat. He loved this part of the investigation where he had the floor. All eyes were on him and it was his moment to shine. "Well let's look at what we have:

1. The first two murders were following the Killing Club book, using kids from the Love Center as the victims. There were no clues left and the Killer wanted to remain hidden.

2. The next murder of the waitress was completely off track. The killer shifted gears and started to focus on Natalie Vega…why was that?

3. Then we have a second failed attempt on Natalie's life. He never left clues as to a motive and was relatively silent for weeks after that.

4. Next he abandons the book altogether and retrieves an old high school manuscript to devise a plan to kidnap both ladies. And here is where the killer shows his hand. He forced McBain into a trap to choose between two women that he cares for. He had to know that the detective would struggle with this….and apparently laid in wake so he could watch the entire rescue unfold.

But why would a copycat killer that was using Marcie's book be fascinated with a cop? Why would he want to watch his anguish? What makes it personal?

Serial killers obsessions don't follow this pattern. The act of murder is always a form of release for some pain or perceived wrong they felt they've suffered. I've never seen one center all his rage on tormenting one person by murdering others in this sporadic way."

John was beginning to follow James way of thinking. This was all about him…..and who ever was behind the kidnapping knew more about him than he thought.

James sat up straight and continued "Look at this in its entirety:

We know we have two killers and that they know intimate details about Marcie and McBain.

They now want you to know where they will strike next. This note detective is a trap…and you are the big fish that they want to catch….unfortunately Ms. Williamson and Ms Vega are just bait…and expendable too."

John let go of Marcie and sat back in his chair.

The word E X P E N D A B L E kept ringing in his ears. Once again those that he love will suffer because of him.

He felt his head pounding.  
He saw his father being shot.  
He saw the bullet rip threw Caitlyn again  
He saw Natalie pass out from the fire and lean into it before he pulled her free  
And finally he saw Evangeline recoil from him in the hospital room with fear and pain in her eyes. This was his entire fault.

He jumped up from his chair and headed for the door. He could tell everyone was speaking at once but he had to get out of the room. He felt like he was nine again screaming at his dad to turn around before he was shot in the chest.

Before he knew it he was actually running down the hall.  
His heart was pounding.  
He could taste the bile rising in his throat and he prayed he would make it to the bathroom in time

As soon as he got into the stall he let go of his coffee…

That's when it happened. An unmistakable earth shattering wave of GRIEF over took him and he fell to his knees…

He heard his dad's voice:

"Johnny look after your mother and brother promise me….Promise me Johnny…and remember none of this is your fault."

He heard Caitlyn's voice:

"I love you John as you are…tormented and all…you don't have to say the words…I know you love me" 

He saw Natalie smiling and bouncing through the office, vibrant and alive

Finally he saw his precious Evangeline:  
Laying in his arms  
Singing to him on Valentines Day  
Giving him the napkin he still carries with her love on it.  
Tying his mother pearls around her neck  
Tied to that damn pole begging him to save her first

The grief was too much. He bent over in the stall and cried. He cried like his life depended on it.

"John are you okay" Mikey asked softly. He saw John run into the bathroom but was surprised at what he found. 

John was on his knees bent over clutching his stomach crying.

He had never seen John cry, NEVER LIKE THIS, even when the doctor told them in the hospital that dad was dead John never cried, a few tears escaped but he didn't cry.

After the funeral when he and Mom just sat in the living room holding each other John didn't cry.

When Caitlyn died he saw tears well up in his eyes and maybe one or two fall, but no crying. What was going on?

"John look at me what's wrong? Did something happen to Natalie?" John could hear Mickey but he seemed so far away.

He remembered.  
He remembered the day his dad died.

Atlantic City, New Jersey 1977

John loved his dad.

He watched him from the door as he got ready for work. He loved to see him put on his uniform. He knew his dad was a hero and that made him proud.

"Dad can I come today? You said I could ride with you when school let out and mom said its okay." John said excitedly.

John was standing in the door holding his breath. His dad had promised one day of riding shot gun in the police car this summer. Well school had been out for weeks. He was anxious for today to be that day.

John's Dad turned and looked at him with warmth and love in his blue eyes. "Well Johnny looks like today is your lucky day. Yes son you can come but you will only be with me for the first hour of my shift while I patrol the neighborhood and then you have to come back home, deal?"

John saw his dad give him the signal for a pinky swear and he couldn't hide his excitement. He ran over to his dad and hugged his legs, this would be the best day of his life! He just knew it.

Present –

Mickey knelt next to John and grabbed him.

He held onto him as if both their lives depended on it.  
John looked up at him "Mickey let me tell you about the day that dad died, please let me tell you"

Michael was stunned.  
John said as kids they would never discuss that day. He knew this was a breakthrough. He just shook his head okay and held onto his brother.

Atlantic City, New Jersey 1977

John sat in the front of the squad car with his dad's policeman cap on. He couldn't believe his luck.

Squawk….Squeak…Hiss...crackled the cb radio beneath the dashboard

"Officer McBain….Are u there…over" a ladies voice filled the car all of a sudden.

John saw all the cool lights blinking and he knew this would be exciting! His dad winked at him and picked up the handle

"Yes Clara I am here go ahead…over." John's father said into the receiver. 

"Officer we have a domestic disturbance at 189 Claremont Lane what's your location... over?" she said over the crackle and hiss of the cb radio.

John saw his father frown…

"I'm just up the street but I have my son with me. How bad is it, over?" 

John saw his father look at him with concern on his face. 

"Neighbors are calling in saying that there is a lot of shouting going on but no other details...over"

"Okay I'll take it…but send backup…over" John's dad put the receiver back on the cradle. He grabbed the cap from his head and hit the lights.

"Listen Johnny…remember our deal…we are only blocks away from the house. When we get there I want you out of the car and heading back home." he said with a voice full of love and resolve.

John couldn't hide his disappointment... "Dad you promised!" tears began to well in John's eyes.

"John, I'm serious I want you back home, you hear me!"

John knew when his dad spoke to him in that tone there was no further discussion.

"Yes sir I hear you." He slid down in his seat "This sucks…he was nine he could take care of himself!" he thought.

The car stopped in front of the row houses. His dad was out the door before he put on the break.

He turned and looked at John with a final warning "I mean it John go home now!" With that said he took the stairs three at a time.

John got out of the car and saw the crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs. Two little boys were sitting on the steps clinging to each other crying. Everyone seemed to be ignoring them and looking up at the window.

John looked up and could see the scene unfolding. Some man was slapping a red-haired lady around. He was shaking her like she was a rag doll.

John went to the kids...

"Hey are you two okay? What's going on?" John asked in the calm voice he used with Mikey after he had one of his nightmares.

"My daddy is hitting mommy again the younger one said" Eyes swollen with tears.

"Shut up said the older one…." As he glared at John "It's none of your damn business!" he hissed threw his clenched teeth.

The younger one pulled away from his brother and shouted "Stop using curse words Spencer. I will tell daddy on you!"

John looked up at the window again and could see his dad trying to talk to the man.

He was holding the woman by her throat in front of him.

Where was his dad's back up? This looked serious. He had to help. John raced up the stairs into the house. He had to help his dad!

"Let her go man….you don't want to hurt her" Officer McBain said while he assessed the situation further…"We can work this out"

Clarence wasn't going to work anything out. He had enough of this BITCH back talking him and he was going to show her who the man was in this house! 

"Look cop I don't want any trouble, this is between me and my wife" Clarence said ss he backed up to the dresser.

Outside of the cops view on the dresser was Clarence's .38 caliber gun…he needed to get to it to level the playing field.

Officer McBain had been in this situation many times before. He had to make the perp think he was in charge to avoid any further violence.

"Look my name is McBain what's yours?" he said with both hands up in attempt to win his trust.

"My name is Clarence cop.. now get out of my FUCKING house!"

"Okay Clarence...stay cool...stay cool…are those two little sweet boys outside yours?" McBain could tell that this question had an effect. He saw him loosen his grip on his wife's throat...He couldn't see if she was still conscious her flaming red hair hung all over her face.

"Yeah man those my boys….what of it?" Why was this cop talking about his boys? What the hell was he trying to pull?

"Clarence…I have two sons too….and I would never want to hurt them…or even worse deprive them of their mother…you follow me? This here, we need to work this out so that your boys don't suffer needlessly."

Clarence was at the dresser now and he was assessing the situation…

If he let's the bitch go she will try to keep him from Spencer and David…and he couldn't let that happen…

Just then he noticed a small boy standing behind the cop. Who the hell was that kid? He saw the cop see his gaze shift and turn to see who entered the room..

"Johnny what are you doing up here! I told you to go home" McBain felt panic, why was Johnny in the room?

Just then Clarence threw his wife to the floor and grabbed the .38, he heard the boy yell, "Dad look out he's got a gun!"

John had to let his dad know the man was aiming at them. "His dad was in danger!

McBain turned to see the perp point the gun at him and his son, there was no time to loose he pushed John out of the way and took the bullet in his chest.

All this happened so slowly. John watched his father fall. He saw that the man was going to shoot the red haired lady.

What happened next changed everything………………….Without thinking he grabbed his fathers gun out of its holster………………….It was heavier than he imagined so he held it with both hands and fired. The recoil from the shot knocked him off his feet...he saw blood splatter out of the back of the mans head……………………….he heard the lady scream…he heard the kid from downstairs scream…………………….somehow they were in the room now…………………..He heard his father say "John! NOOO!"

John's entire world started to spin…

Back to Index

Chapter 8: Evangelines Heart 

Evangeline was dreaming…

Consciously she knew it. But she refused to let her subconscious mind accept it this was her favorite dream. She was going to remain in her lovers arms…

She rolled over and watched John sleep. God he was the sexiest man she had ever seen. They were lying facing each other, his face close to her chest. She traced her manicured finger across his tattooed bicep.

Last night they had made passionate love. She felt so close to him, she could see still feel his seed inside of her, his love overtaking her body. She's never had a man to bring her to the brink of ecstasy and keep her there until he was ready for her to be released. Moving closer to him, her exposed breast now closer to his face, she used her hand to now stroke his hair..

To her surprise and delight he was now awake, she could feel his mouth open and close on her nipple. Every nerve in her body began to tingle as his hand moved up her thigh to her hip. He massaged her butt and then pulled her on top of him

"Good Morning Sexy…" He said with that deep sexy voice as he lifted her hips to position her.

Suddenly there was light! Evangeline was overwhelmed by it. "What's going on?" she thought.

She woke up and had to shield her eyes. All the light at once frightened her, rolling over she began to scoot back to the wall. It was so bright she couldn't open her eyes...the suddenness of it all had wrecked her senses. She wanted to regain control.

And then she heard laughter, cruel heartless laughter above her! She knew it was about to begin, whatever sick game the killer had in store for her was now about to start and she braced herself as she opened her eyes….

Marcie got up and went to Bo…

"Bo let me tell tell tell you what the riddle means….please! It may already be to to to late" she said while wringing her hands.

Marcie couldn't stop the tears. She had ruined so many lives, she would never be able to forgive herself. 

"Okay, Marcie calm down…take slow deep breaths…tell me what this all means" Bo said leading Marcie back to her seat. 

Nora walked over to the table and looked at the message on the paper. She was good at riddles and this one was easy. Someone was underground.

"Okay…Okay…The first part of the riddle Bo says: "WHATS DARK AND COMFORTABLE ALL AROUND IF YOU TAKE UP RESIDENCE UNDERGROUND"

In the original manuscript after we burned the cheerleaders alive, we planned to torture the rest of the squad by making them dig them up.

Of course they would already be dead…but the riddle would give them false hope.

And And And the second part of the riddle: ASK MARCIE WHERE WAS THE LAST PLACE SHE SAW A TOUCHDOWN! Points to where we buried them, the football field."

Bo looked at Marcie horrified  
Nora gasped  
The profiler sucked his teeth in disgust

John walked back into the room with Michael close behind.

Steve knew that Natalie was alive and very well hidden but in order to get Spencer to believe in his plan he had to convince him otherwise…

"You see Spencer… McBain will go into renegade cop mode soon it's in his nature. He will be willing to break the rules to find these women and when that happens we finally have him. Natalie Vegas death had to be compounded with the ongoing threat to Evangeline" Steve said satisfied that he his plan was solid proof.

Steve sat back in his chair. He felt Hayes behind him massaging his shoulders. Even though he was the youngest of the three he definitely felt superior. He was Haver's son after all!

Spencer looked at Steve for a long time.

He knew this twerp was lying but he couldn't figure out what he had hoped to gain.

First he tells him that Natalie died from smoke inhalation and he buried her in a football field for McBain.

Now he tells him that he has Evangeline in a well out back to be used for a final showdown.

Something was wrong in this story and he had to resist the urge to rise from his chair and snap this nit wits neck.

Spencer looked up at Hayes whose neck had red impressions of his hands blazed onto it.

Hayes avoided his gaze…

Spencer knew that this other nitwit didn't have the stomach to pull off anything. So this whole fiasco had to be Steve's fault.

Spencer then made a request that shocked them all…"Take me to Evangeline…I want to see her"

Evangeline stood and put her back against the wall so that she could shield herself from the light being shone down on her.

She saw two figures but she couldn't see their faces pass the intensity of the light. Then she saw a third one appear and her fear hastened…

Now there were three Killers? What the hell was going on? She couldn't process this until she heard one speak.

"Ms Williamson how are you down there…Are you hungry?"

Evangeline tried to focus in on the voice, to recognize it, but talking down into a well gives off to many echoes and each time the man spoke his voice vibrated through out her chest.

"Please….Please let me go….Is Natalie okay?...Where is she? Can you put us together? Please I am claustrophobic I can't take it down here!"

"I am sorry Ms. Williamson we can't do that…We are a little concerned though…We were hopeful that your hero detective would have rescued you by now, but with Natalie in another location we realize that just may not happen…"

All three erupted into laughter…

Evangeline's spirit broke, that statement took whatever fight she had in her away. She fell back against the wall and put her hands up to her ears to block the laughter.

John…please find me….please don't abandon me again.

John looked better to everyone in the room. He had color in his face again. Whatever he did in the past 20 minutes rejuvenated him. 

Marcie jumped up and ran into Michaels arms. "Michael have you heard? Evangeline is missing now too!" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Michael hugged Marcie close. He was still reeling from everything that had happened between John and him in the bathroom. He had no idea that Evangeline was taken again.

John turned to Marcie "I heard what you said Marcie, what high school football field is the killer using?" Before Marcie could respond an officer ran into the room

"Detective, I need to speak to you!" The cop was out of breath but he looked extremely excited.

"What is it officer?" John said turning to face him

"We got a witness who is able to give us a license plate number on the killer's car that took Ms. Williamson." 

Everyone in the room gasped

John couldn't believe his luck, could he actually have a lead on Evangeline

Bo turned to John…"John we need to get to the high school football field to find Natalie, she may be in grave danger too" he said quickly

John stood there. Two leads…which one should he take.

Back to Index

Chapter 9: Evangelines Heart 

Spencer turned and started back towards his car.

Steve caught up to him and tried to keep pace.

"Spencer, Hayes is going to head to the football field now…to carry out the rest of the plan." he said breathlessly.

"McBain should have figured out the clue by now." Steve said trying to gage if Spencer was still on board.

Spencer turned around and faced him.

"Look do not cover that well back up…The well is at least 8 feet deep…If you cover it up you cut off her air supply." Spencer had no choice but to play it Steve's way for now but he still had a trump card that Steve knew nothing about.

"Also get some water and food down there to her. I don't want what happened to Natalie to happen to her."

Steve was pleased. Spencer was on board. Pretty soon they will be free of McBain and really rich men.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" he asked trying to change the subject.

After the set up of McBain at the football field the plan will be moving along pretty fast they won't see each other again until McBain was dead.

"Don't you worry about where I am headed?" Spencer said rolling his eyes. He stopped and faced Steve.

I hope you know what you are doing Steve. My plan was to destroy McBain's credibility then destroy him….this thing you are doing is pretty sick and pointless. Did you even think of how you were going to remove Evangeline from that WELL to set up the second part of this plan?"

Spencer knew he had Steve now...the look on Steve's face said it all…Steve wanted to lure a broken John here to witness the execution of Ms. Williamson…He wanted McBain to sacrifice himself instead of the Raven haired beauty.

It was a tempting plan…but exactly how was he going to get Ms. Williamson to go along…Removing her from that WELL is going to be pretty difficult.

Steve just smiled at Spencer.

He knew by that statement that Spencer had bought his story. The showdown was not going to happen like that exactly and Ms. Vega was his final weapon to ensure that everything played his way.

Steve couldn't let Spencer know that he wanted another choose or loose showdown with McBain.

The cheerleaders burning at the stake was just to much fun for words. He enjoyed seeing McBain unsure of himself. He wanted a repeat performance before he ended that cop's life. One that he could savor for years.

Spencer would never have agreed to this. When he told Spencer that he wanted to abandon the book and use the original manuscript he had flipped. Spencer hated surprises and he hated not being the one calling the shots. 

Well this was his revenge anyway! Spencer didn't even know McBain. Why should he leave the planning up to him?

"I will remove Ms. Williamson when the time is right don't you worry. Steve said smiling up at Spencer. He loved standing this close to him.

I want to thank you Spencer for going along…my father's associates are watching and waiting after tomorrow night when McBain is dead we will be very rich men." Steve stuck his hand out and waited for Spencer to accept.

"Goodbye Steve…and Good Luck" Spencer turned and left him standing there with his hand out. 

Spencer had to get out of there quick. He had to make sure that all the pieces were in place. He could make no mistakes.

Steve and Hayes had to be blamed for the Killing Club Murders alone with no traces of him in order to make sure Haver's associates released all the money to him.

If they sensed that Spencer had set up Steve he would loose everything. It's actually a good thing that Steve had steered off course. He was going to make Spencer's job very easy for him. He turned and looked back at Steve standing there near the break in the forest…

"What a fucking idiot…" he said under his breath, as he used his keyless remote to disarm the Mercedes.

"Poor Evangeline" he thought. He would have loved to have tasted that juicy morsel before she was disposed of. 

Evangeline felt the water bottle hit her on the head. She immediately moved over to far right side of the well to avoid the landslide of items that were now being rained down upon her.

Without the flashlight beam on her she could now make out the face staring down from the top of the well. The kid looked to be in his early 20's and he was grinning wildly at her. His grin reminded her of the Joker from the old Batman episodes she used to watch.

"Ms. Williamson here is some food…We need to make a deal…Your presence is requested at a private party this evening."

Steve was having so much fun. Hayes was on his way to McBain. When he got back they would get the girls and start the festivities.

The last clue should bring McBain here by midnight. 

Hayes was speeding down Interstate 95.

They had lost so much time with the Spencer fiasco. He couldn't be late to the showdown

He was still worried about the fact that the stupid doorman saw Steve's face. He loved Steve and didn't want him in danger. But Steve assured him that even with an accurate description of him the police would not be able to locate him in time to thwart his plans.

Hayes hand went up to his throat. It still hurt when he swallowed. Spencer was a certifiable nut. He couldn't believe the man was a doctor.

He saw nothing but extreme cruelty when he looked into his eyes.

But Steve loved and worshiped the man. He knew this and accepted it…To have Steve's love was all he wanted. Steve was 10 years younger than him and still the most passionate man he had ever known.

Hayes saw his exit coming up. He slowed down and put on his signal. Tonight would be fun. he thought

He hated that stupid detective and was ready to watch him squirm. When they dig up Natalie's cell phone and get the fake clue the cops would go on a wild goose chase.

This will give him the opportunity to confront McBain. He needs McBain to come to the cabin on his own without the cops to ensure Steve's plan will work. He knows McBain will take the bait…He and Steve will be waiting for him with one hell of a surprise.

Hayes was laughing now…Boy it was a wonderful thing to be in love…

Spencer entered his office.  
The daytime shift was gone and the nighttime shift was pretty scattered so noticed him. He went to the safe on the other side of the room and started to work the lock.

Time was short and he had to plant the final evidence that would seal Steve and Hayes fate. 

Evangeline needed a plan.

From the way this dumb kid was talking he was going to try to remove her from the WELL

This was wonderful. It would be her chance to free herself from this nightmare.

But Evangeline was no fool…she had to play this smart.

She knows this is all a trap for John. Those bastards were going to lure him here. No matter how much pain still remained between them she would do any and everything to protect him she still loved him.

The best plan at this point would be to play along.

She would be this wackos victim and when she is sure that he sees her as no threat she would attack.

Steve saw Evangeline cower and drink from the water bottle. This amused him immensely. She looked so helpless and fragile. Yet he was struck by her beauty. He wasn't into women and never gave black women a second glance…But he had to admit Ms. Williamson was very striking

Her hair was wet clinging to her face. She was covered in dirt and mud but when she looked up at him her beauty still shined through.

He could see why McBain loved her.

He had watched the rescue attempt of Natalie and Evangeline. McBain had taken steps toward her first but saw that Natalie was passed out and then back tracked.

Steve had kind of felt sorry for her. The look on her face was priceless….Boy was McBain an idiot. 

Spencer retrieved the envelope with the info he had gathered on Steve's parentage. He had also had some additional information added to show that Steve was indeed a sadistic serial killer like his dad.

He had to get this all in place before everything went down. McBain has to know this information before he faces off with Steve…the entire police department needed to know.

Evangeline listened as the psycho kid explained the plan to remove her from the WELL.

She almost wanted to laugh. Why the hell did this kid drop her down here in the first place and where were the other two?

What kind of idiot was he? It was obvious he wasn't working alone. But why would anyone enlist his help…it didn't make any sense.

Steve told Evangeline of the platform he used to lower her into the WELL earlier. He would need her to climb into it when he was ready to remove her.

He hoped Ms Williamson wasn't stupid. He would hate to have to kill her before the party began.

He had taken extreme pleasure in the torturing and subsequent breaking of Natalie Vega and he wouldn't mind a repeat performance with Ms. Williamson. 

Hayes parked his car in the spot he and Steve had discussed. He got out the duffle bag with his cape, mask, gloves, and gun.

He had to hurry. This is the part of the plan he didn't like. Making it to the football field on foot without being spotted.

Once there he had a spot laid out for his confrontation with McBain. The detective was in for one big surprise tonight. 

Spencer sped to the underpass where the homeless man he saw everyday slept. 

The man had been to the hospital on several occasions and was a schizophrenic. He was hoping he would be coherent enough to carry out his plans. Spencer was counting on this.

If the homeless man didn't play along everything was shot to hell.

Steve walked toward the other side of the open forest where the second well was. He hadn't checked on Natalie all day. He was sure that she would be glad to see him.

Steve leaned over the well and saw Natalie sitting with her knees up to her chest and her head down..

"Natalie, who's your daddy?" Natalie slowly raised her bruised face up to look at him…Her left eye had swollen shut

she said in a trembling voice "You are master…You are."

Steve was pleased at this response. Natalie had been performing very well lately.

She would be no problem tonight. 

Evangeline wondered if John had already found Natalie.

She was sure he probably did which is why he was delayed in rescuing her.

She sighed and took a bite out the sandwich.

She was going to eat and gain her strength by the way that kid was talking the final show down was soon. 

Spencer pulled up a block away from the police station and had the bum repeat his instructions again.

The man said with a rotten tooth grin "McBain! McBain! I have a special delivery for you!" Spencer smiled. Everything was going just as planned.

Back to Index

Chapter 10: Evangelines Heart 

"Officer, I want you to get me a name, address, and anything else you could find with this information" John's blood was flowing

He was so close...so very close.

"John, What about Natalie?" Bo was growing increasingly concerned since Marcie told him that Natalie could be buried alive.

"Bo, for Christ sake give it a break! Send a swat team after Natalie…Why does it have to always be John! We got a lead on Evangeline" Nora was pissed; she was not going to stand by this time and watch her friend be put second.

John turned and faced them all.

He saw it all on their faces even the damn profiler was on the edge of his seat to see who he would choose

"Bo, the license plate is out of state and so is the high school football field that Natalie is being held at" John had his hands on his hips at this moment his choice was crystal clear.

"That makes it a federal kidnapping and I think the FBI should be alerted. I am going to follow the lead on Evangeline. Have Johnson and the task force you got on the KCM get out to the high school now"

The room went silent.

Mikey was so proud of John.

Nora let out a sigh of Relief.

Marcie clung to Michael and shivered…"Please god don't let them be dead" she thought

Bo stared in complete disbelief

And James Mann the profiler picked his nose…

That's when all HELL broke loose.  
Shouting was coming from the lobby of the police station and it was clear to everyone that the name being shouted was John's

They all turned at first stunned…then John and Bo ran from the interrogation office with everyone else on their heels.

The Bum screamed as loud as he could

"MCBAIN! MCBAIN! MCBAIN! SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR MCBAIN!"

The vagrant flapped his arms wildly and like he was a bird running through the lobby.

When John rounded the corner he was stunned.

At this point the bum was standing on top of officer McQueen's desk walking across it like a rooster. The more the cops in the precinct tried to reach him the louder he screamed.

John saw the envelope in his hands.

Nora, Bo, Mike, Marcie all stood with their mouths open…they didn't know what to make of this scene.

John watched as the officers pulled the vagrant off of the desk and forcefully tackled him to the ground.

The envelope he was carrying glided across the room and John was quick to catch it. He saw his name typed on front. He opened it and slowly pulling out its contents.

He didn't know what to think at first…A lot of unsolved crimes, serial murder cases, a birth certificate and then…

A picture of Steven Haver with a small child on his lap.

He turned the picture over and saw that it had the name Steve Jr on the back

Haver had a son?

The picture was dated 1989 and the child looked to be about six.

John moved to the desk and emptied the remainder of the envelopes contents on top.

Bo walked over and saw all the clippings fall onto the desk. He picked up the birth certificate and let out an exasperated sound…

"What the hell is this! Why the hell does it always go back to HAVER!" Bo moaned

John understood Bo's anger. He had lost a lot under Haver's tyranny too.

Nora walked over concerned.  
She put her hand on Bo's shoulder to calm him.  
Bo dropped his head. He didn't know how much more he could stand.

Michael walked over to John…confused.

"John what does this have to do with Haver" Who is that bum?"

"The bum!" John had completely forgotten about him…the shock of this new information and taken the wind out of him.

He turned and looked around the room for the vagrant.

He ran to the first officer he saw "Where is he! Where did you take the bum?" 

The officer blinked in surprise "They took him down to lockup sir" John took off...he had to find out who sent the vagrant into the station with this information. Something was wrong about all of this…DEADLY wrong.

Michael turned and watched John run out. He looked down at the clippings.

Why does this Haver torture his brother so relentlessly even from the grave? Why does it always come back to him?

Marcie stepped closer to Michael.

"Michael how could Haver have read my book?" Her voice snapped Michael out of her trance

He looked down at her with so much love. It was always so simple with Marcie. Her innocence is one of the reasons he loved her so much. He pulled her close. He was glad Marcie was his.

Nora rubbed Bo's back "Bo you have to call the FBI we have to get a team out to Marcie's old high school now"

Bo shook off the grief that was coming back to him in waves over his fallen love, Gabrielle…

"You are right Nora I'm on it." Bo turned and headed to his office..

"We need to get a helicopter out there as well…" he mumbled under his breath as he entered his office.

Nora watched Bo go back into his office…Her heart ached for him.

John saw the bum in a holding cell by himself…He was chewing on his right sleeve.

His eyes were wild and unfocused. John was pressed for time. Every minute counted with Evangeline and he had to know what he was up against. 

"Hey….man can you hear me" John was knelt down outside of the cell…so that he and the bum were at eye level…"Can you understand me?"

The vagrant smelled of sour milk, piss and vomit.  
John had to hold his breath to be next to him. He had to try again. He had to know what this man knew.

"Listen I know your scared but I only have a few questions." The vagrant finally took notice of John.

He grinned at him revealing the few rotten teeth he had left. "I am Achilles…what is your name?" He said with a lopsided smile.

John ignored the question and got right to it. "Who gave you the envelope to bring to me?" 

The bum erupted into laughter.."Why Zeus of course…He brought me here in his silver chariot!" The bum then stood and started to dance around his cell.

John saw that this was pointless.  
Whoever had chosen this man knew exactly what they were doing he would never get any information from him

As he stood to leave he heard his name being called.

"Lieutenant, We have some information…The car is registered to a Steve Haver Jr. and his address is listed as cabin outside of Connecticut sir." The officer was proud to be delivering this news…he liked Natalie and Ms. Williamson and wanted to be part of their rescue.

John was confused…he took the print out from the young officer" How do you know it's a cabin?"

"Well sir my family owns property on this same road…Route 216. It's really secluded and he wooded area that surrounds it is dense."

John knew this is where Evangeline was being held. He would find her. He would find her soon. He turned to the officer

"Good work son….Have you told anyone else about this?" The officer looked at him confused

"No, sir I came straight to you with the information" he said

John was pleased. Now that he knew Haver's son was behind this everything changed.

The profiler was right….this was very personal. He would bury Steve Jr along with all his demons at that cabin tonight. He would save Evangeline and reclaim her heart. 

"Listen to me…I am going alone…I don't want you to tell anyone do you understand?" John knew by the young mans expression he was ready to object.

"Son, this is personal…I will notify the Connecticut police I am on the way…but I need to asses the situation first. Ms. Williamson's life may depend on it." 

The office understood and nodded…John ran past him and told him to tell Bo he was following up on a lead.

Bo was racing out of the station too…

The Jersey Police department was already converging on the high school.

Bo was taking the helicopter there. He had called Vikki and told her the news…"God please let Natalie be alive" Nora watched him go. She may have to rethink her opinion of Bo. She could see the man that she had fell in love with all those years ago…

Back to Index

Chapter 11: Evangelines Heart 

Hayes walked between the houses trying to keep low. He had traced this route before and it seemed much easier…now he was confused and lost.

"Which direction was the high school?" He thought.

Suddenly he heard loud barking to his left causing him to drop his bag. 

"Fucking dog!" Hayes muttered under his breath  
"I ought to shoot you…you miserable flea bag!"

He bent down to retrieve his bag and saw the light to the backyard porch come on. Hayes jumped up and started to run. He had to take the street…there was no other way. Hayes heart was racing. He couldn't mess this up

Steve would never forgive him.

Just then he heard a helicopter swoop by…

"What the hell?" Hayes looked up and watched the direction the helicopter was heading

He was late…and on top of that he forgot about the possibility of a helicopter. Hayes ran toward the high school…He had to get there quick.

Bo was on the line with the chief of police at Jersey City Police Department.

"Thanks for all your help Jack….as you know this is personal for me"

"No problem Bo….we are already there sweeping the field with sonar and metal detectors…we will find her." Jack spoke into his wireless ear piece.

He would do anything to help his friend, but he had his doubts they would find his niece in time…The football field was too vast.

"We are landing right now outside the stadium…I will see you in a few" Bo had his hand on the door handle before they even touched the ground. He couldn't stop shaking

"Please god let Natalie be alive" he said aloud

Hayes was under one of the portable classroom praying his cell phone would catch a signal.

He had to duck and roll when he almost ran into 3 officers patrolling the side of the school. He secured his bag near the beam that kept the portable leveled making sure it remained out of sight as he scooted to the opening hoping for a signal.

He had to get Steve on the phone. This was all wrong. There were cops everywhere. He dialed Steve's number and prayed

Please answer...Please answer..

"Hello…Hayes why are you calling me?" Steve knew when Hayes number appeared on his cell that things had gone wrong.

"Steve, we got a problem….I was cutoff from the arranged spot…I got here to late!" Hayes sucked in his breath and tried to keep his voice down

"The cops have the perimeter surrounded…I can't get in without being seen." Hayes said

Steve was furious.  
He knew that McBain would have every available cop at the field. That's why he had planted the evidence a week ahead of time. But Hayes part was critical. McBain had to be convinced to come to the cabin alone. Hayes had to get his message to him.

"Okay this is what you do…" Steve tried to remain calm. He knew Hayes was weak…and what he was about to tell him may be to much to ask…but dammit he had come to far to fail now.

"Babe…you will have to improvise by killing a cop..." Steve paused so that what he was saying to Hayes penetrated. "You can get his uniform and access the stadium unseen. It's the only way to save our plan"

Hayes was shocked. Was he serious? He had never killed anyone in his life. All the murders were done by Steve. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't do it. "Babe…um…I…I…I...don't think I can…" Hayes braced himself for what was about to come next.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T…..LISTEN MOTHERFUCKER…IF YOU DON'T GET THE WAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND MAKE THIS HAPPEN THE LPD WON'T BE ABLE TO PIECE YOU BACK TOGETHER WHEN I AM THROUGH WITH YOU!" Steve was screaming into the phone and he knew that if Hayes had been close to him he would have beaten him within an inch of his life.

Hayes wanted to cry….Steve's temper always scared him…One look at him reminded you of an adult sized "Dennis the Menace" with his blonde boyish hair cut and gorgeous green eyes…Boy when he got angry…he was something else…that all American boyish charm you expected to see disappeared. He could be a monster.

"Calm down baby…" Steve said into the phone disguising his anger while seething inside.

"I know this is scary…I didn't mean to scream at you…you know how important this is" Steve had to convince Hayes to go along…He had come too far to go back now. Plus if he failed Spencer would probably kill them both.

Hayes let out his breath…up until now he hadn't realized he was holding it. "Steve no worries…I got this man….I will take care of it." Hayes would do his part. He was at the point of no return anyway. It was stupid to come here with a cape and mask anyway…did he think he would not be seen? "It looks like you will have to secure the girls yourself…I doubt seriously I will beat McBain to you"

Steve didn't like the sound of that…McBain was to be given another clue and a map….That idiot cop wouldn't get here before Hayes. "Babe…you give him the info and head back…I will wait for your call…But since we are behind schedule I will start to prepare…but I need your help."

"No problem…It's Showtime…I love you Steve" Hayes said with longing in his voice.

Steve hung up without returning the sentiment…he had no time to coddle Hayes…He just prayed that Hayes didn't punk out and fail at his mission. Tonight had to be the night! He had waited to long for this revenge.

Hayes laid low and watched the cops. It appeared that they were giving each other assignments…He saw two run off in another direction leaving one to stand guard. How the hell was he supposed to disarm and kill this man without gunfire? The other two could not be far…and all of them seem to be talking into devices on their shoulders. This was impossible.

Then the unbelievable happened.

The idiot cop walked between the portables and laid down his gun….Hayes could tell by the way he was standing that he was going to pee…He could not believe his luck…in the middle of a rescue mission this asshole was going to pee.

Bo ran into the stadium. He saw Jack talking to his officers. "Jack any news? Have you found anything?"

Chief of Police Jack Gilford had been on the force for over 30 years and he still had a hard time giving news of a homicide.

"Bo, we found something. The sonar indicates a body and the guys are digging now..." Jack said with a sorrow in his voice.

Bo pushed the Chief out of his way and ran down to the 50 yard line…His heart was in his throat. 

Hayes grabbed the officer's legs from under the portable with all his might…the officer was overcome by shock and went down quick and fast. Hayes wasted no time and scrambled out of from under the portable on top of the officer. He heard the man gasp…but was surprised he had not screamed yet…When he turned to officer over he was surprised…the guy was a kid…he looked younger than Steve…The officer used Hayes temporary shock to his advantage and punched him on the left side of his face…Hayes rolled off and curled into a fetal position. The officer got on top of him quick and shoved his face in the dirt…Hayes couldn't breathe and all the unnecessary roughness brought tears to his eyes.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Hayes thought as the officer radioed in his capture. "Steve is going to be pissed..." Hayes said under his breath while spitting out mouthfuls of dirt.

Bo arrived as they pulled the body bag out of the ground…Right then and there his heart stopped. How would he ever tell Vikki that her child was dead? One of the officers opened the bag and Bo instantly took notice of the red hair inside….but the look on the officer's face wasn't right…Bo leaned in closer and saw that it wasn't a body but a mannequin with a red wig…

"What the hell?" Bo knelt down and opened he bag further…He saw Natalie's cell phone…He knew it was hers because it had the pink rhinestones on it that she loved. 

Bo picked up the cell phone and opened it. The envelope icon was flashing indicating she had a text message…Bo didn't know anything about how to access text messaging so he handed it to the officer next to him..."Can you access it? Tell me what it says?" The officer hit the send button and selected new message…a riddle appeared:

RIDDLE ME THIS?

IT IS SAID AMONG PEOPLE THAT SOME THINGS ARE IMPROVED BY DEATH.  
SO TELL ME WHAT STINKS WHEN LIVING BUT IN DEATH SMELLS GOOD?

ASK MARCIE….YOUR TIME GROWS SHORT.

Bo was really tired of these games. There seemed to be no end to it. He stood and let out the breath he had been holding when they pulled the fake body out of the ground…That's when he noticed Jack frantically trying to get his attention. Wait….was that Hayes standing next to him handcuffed?

Hayes had to think quickly. There may be a way to salvage this. He would gladly go to jail for his love but he had to make sure that Steve's plans were carried out. He told this cop and the other three in his face that he would only speak to McBain.

Bo ran over to where the officers were….He lunged at Hayes "You asshole! Where's my niece and Evangeline? Where are they?" One of the officers had Bo by the arms…Jack was in his face telling him to calm down. All Bo could see was Hayes smirk. And the more he watched Hayes…the more he wanted to kill him.

Hayes was confused. Where is McBain? Cops everywhere and no McBain...this made no sense!

"Bo…This Hayes fellow is saying that he will only talk to a John McBain. Who is he Bo?" Bo finally heard Jack…he was asking about John.

"John is my Lieutenant he was the lead detective in charge of the Killing Club Murders. He has been trailing this asshole for weeks." Bo relaxed so that the officer holding him would let go. He turned to Hayes..."Whatever you have to say to John Hayes you can say to me…and it better be the location of those girls…or I will drop you where you stand!"

Bo saw that smugness slow fall off of Hayes face "I am sick of these damn riddles. Where the hell are they?"

Hayes put on his game face. He needed Bo to follow the false lead and to give the real instructions to John. His bag was still tucked away under the portable…so none of these keystone cops had the real evidence. At least not yet.

'Commissioner Buchanan, I understand your frustration..." Hayes tried to sound menacing but he could tell that most of them weren't buying his act. "I will need to speak to McBain before any further details could be discussed." Hayes had to get to McBain now…time was running out.

Have you called Marcie about the riddle yet…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…look how fast time runs out on the clock" Hayes burst out laughing and didn't see the blow coming that he received from Bo…He nearly fell over.

Bo hit Hayes before the officer could restrain him. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me Jack…I need to make some calls we are running out of time" Bo took out his cell phone and called his office. Marcie picked up like she said she would.

"Commissioner Bo Buchanan's office…this is Marcie"

"Marcie…there's not time to explain…here's the riddle:" Bo read the text message to Marcie…while watching Hayes stare at him.

RIDDLE ME THIS?

IT IS SAID AMONG PEOPLE THAT SOME THINGS ARE IMPROVED BY DEATH.  
SO TELL ME WHAT STINKS WHEN LIVING BUT IN DEATH SMELLS GOOD?

ASK MARCIE….YOUR TIME GROWS SHORT.

"Bo…Bo…I don't know…I just don't know" Marcie was trying to think…that wasn't her riddle it was new…and if it was new that meant the killer was doing something separate from the Killing Club…Nora heard Marcie struggling…She grabbed the phone from her…

"Bo its Nora…Give me the riddle…I may be able to help." Nora loved riddles as a kid…she would do anything to help Bo find the girls. Bo didn't hesitate he read the riddle to her again.

"Bo I know that riddle the answer is a….PIG! It stinks when living but smells great when served dead." She turned to Marcie…"What would a PIG have to do with the Killing Club?" Marcie knew instantly…

"The cheerleaders they had a pet pig mascot they kept on display at the community center downtown…Nora the killer must be there!" Marcie was excited…this was good…maybe he hadn't killed the girls!

Nora told Bo all the information and he hung up…She said another silent prayer…Maybe they will find Natalie alive.

Bo turned to Jack…"Jack Send everybody you got to the neighborhood community center….that's where the killer is!'

Hayes had to use extreme restraint to keep from laughing…But he was growing concerned…McBain would never have missed this. Especially with both Natalie and Evangeline missing…something was wrong.

"Bo, I have more information for you….but I really need to speak to McBain." Hayes tried a different approach.

Bo turned and looked at him….why did this asshole keep asking about John…what was going on. "Look Hayes we know you aren't working alone…We know about Steve Haver's son"

Hayes world startled to crumple…Steve was in trouble…McBain knew the truth.

Back to Index

Chapter 12: Evangelines Heart 

John was driving as fast has his mustang would allow….but the roads were curving dangerously and he didn't need to loose control…

He had chosen to go after Evangeline because she needed him but he had extreme guilt over not rescuing Natalie…A flash of the red haired lady popped in his head. He saw the man with his hands on her throat and could still hear the desperation in his dad's voice. His dad would have been the hero if he hadn't have interrupted him…that's why when the maniac shot his dad it was up to him to save the red haired lady.

She was on the floor and she looked so helpless…He had to show his dad that he was a big boy…that he could be the hero too.

The car jumped in the road snapping John out of his trance. He had to call and check on Natalie. He reached for his phone and pressed 1 and dialed Bo…he got the message "No Signal"

"Damn….these woods were too dense…" he said under his breath.

He had even forgotten to notify the local cops…which didn't matter…what he had planned for this FREAK didn't require backup

He thought of Evangeline…He could see her smile.

The way her hair bounced when she entered the room.  
He could smell her perfume  
"Hold on baby. I'm coming!' 

Steve had removed Natalie

He'd taken her to the house and gave her strict instructions to bathe. He wasn't worried about any escape attempt. He had spent many hours with Ms. Vega teaching her submission.

She was so exquisitely broken that the mere thought of her made him smile. Maybe he wouldn't kill her at the end of the night. She might be fun to keep around.

Steve went to other room to get out the outfits.  
He should have heard from Hayes now. He would have to start the festivities without him. 

Evangeline was ready.

The little freak had been gone for over an hour and night had fallen...engulfing her in darkness again.

"Come on you wacko…lets go!" Evangeline said through her teeth.

Maybe John wouldn't show up.

Maybe the killer wants to remove her now so he can kill and dispose of her…didn't they say earlier that they thought John would have been here sooner.

"Oh god…" she said

Evangeline felt a panic attack coming on. She moved to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut

"Oh god…what am I going to do" she said with clenched teeth trying to fight it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She had to stifle a scream.

She began to count from 20 backwards…her panic attacks were her little secret...she had suffered from them for years; yet she always able to manage to keep them under control.

The doctor that diagnosed her when she was in law school said it was because she obsesses over controlling everything in her life…well if that's true then why did she ever fall in love with John McBain.

The mysteries of her heart was something that she could never figure out.

Steve put Natalie in position.

"Natalie…listen to me. You are to do it just as we rehearsed. Do you remember?"

Natalie looked at her master. She would do whatever he said. She would make him proud. "Yes sir…I remember"

Steve smiled this was going to be soooo much fun!

Evangeline was able to regain control.

She felt the assault of the light before her brain registered it. He was back…Yelling into the well…the echoes were deafening…

"Stop yelling down at me! I can't make out what you say when you yell it!"

She shielded her eyes and looked up at him. If she hadn't looked up when she did she would have been hit by the plywood platform being lowered. She stepped back and pressed her body to the wall. How the hell did he get her down here without killing her? she thought….the swing platform looked extremely unstable.

She heard him tell her to get on…"Here we go." She said as she climbed into it and said another prayer for the 100th time. 

John looked at his cell again and saw that he had no bars for a signal. DAMN! he thought. He needed to know that Natalie was okay

He reached for the map again.

According to this map he should be maybe 45 minutes away.

He wished he could drive faster but without knowing these roads it was to big of a risk.

John thought about Michael. He never wanted Mikey to know that he was responsible for Dad's death…but Mikey had been completely supportive. He was so relieved to have released that one burden…it had gave him some clarity on this situation. He knew what was really important…finding Evangeline…he couldn't risk her being hurt or worse dieing without knowing that he loved her.

He gave the car more gas….he had to get there quick…Evangeline's life depended on it.

Evangeline was filthy.

Dirt and mud was all over her from that WELL but she felt so alive and grateful to be freed from her prison. She looked at her captor standing with the gun in her face. He was a kid.

Why would this kid be left to deal with her?

"Ms. Williamson...I need you to listen carefully because I will not repeat myself….are we clear?" Steve said in a menacing tone.

Evangeline had to rethink her impression of this man…at first glance he looked like a sweet kid but when he spoke shivers ran down her spine He had a maniacal menacing way about him. She took a step back away from him.

Steve noticed that Evangeline was registering the threat…she knew he was more than he appeared to be.

"We are going to go up to the house where you will bathe and change. I want you to do your hair and put on your make up. When you leave that bathroom you are to look captivating. I will not accept anything less. Your clothes are ready."

Evangeline was visibly shocked. 

John slowed down.

It was too dark and the only light on the road was from the full moon…Natalie…what if Natalie was dead?

He tried to shake it out of his head but he couldn't help it. What if he failed Natalie?

He remembered the red-haired lady and how she looked at him after he shot her husband. She was so grateful…he was her hero. But his dad…his dad looked horrified.

The look on his dad's face haunted him.

He had failed him.  
He had let him down.  
He knelt down to his father he saw his lips moving but couldn't hear him…

"Johnny look after your mother and brother promise me….Promise me Johnny…and remember none of this is your fault."

His dad had looked so scared in that moment

"Dad I love you…I love you…please dad I am so sorry…I love you can you hear me?"

The cops grabbed him and pulled him off his father…his Dukes of Hazard shirt was covered in his dad's blood. John kept screaming it as they carried him out to the other room.

Through his tears he saw the other kid…standing next to his dad crying…he turned and looked at John and he saw anger…hurt…and something else in the boys eyes…

John snapped out of it…He hadn't thought about that kid in years.

The poor kid witnessed him kill his father. That child's life must have been ruined that day just like his was….John wondered what happened to that kid?

Spencer leaned back in his cashmere lounge chair savoring the taste of his Caribe cigar.

He inhaled and reflected on McBain.

He had watched him murder his father in cold blood. His father was just protecting his home. That slut of a mother of his was always the problem.

After his dad's death she was remarried within six months. Changing both his and David's names to Truman.

Mr. Truman was a nice enough old guy…with so much money he could by the entire town of Llanview. But Truman's kids were cruel…they tortured him and David and his mother just sat back and watched. She would at times protect David but never him….She saw his father in him and told him so constantly. Oh how he hated her…Spencer let a roll of smoke escape his mouth and curl up into his nostrils….But in the end he showed that Bitch….oh yes he showed her.

Spencer was excited. His only regret is that he would not be the one to end that's cop life like his dad ended McBain's father's life years ago. Oh how sweet that would have been. But its okay…he's not a greedy man…Haver Jr can dirty his hands….Spencer preferred the payoff instead. 

Evangeline stepped into the bathroom and couldn't disguise her shock and disgust…Hanging on the door was PROM DRESS…what the hell is this? She touched the pink taffeta of the dress and frowned. What kind of sick scenario was this idiot setting up? Just then Steve entered the bathroom…

"Do you have everything you need? He looked at her and smiled…she had no idea what she was in store for. 

"Yes…Yes…I think so…" Is all Evangeline could utter…She kept trying to assess her situation. Trying to find a way to get out this mess, but the more the night progressed the more frighten she became.

"Good…you have 30 minutes… The blow dryer is under the sink and I brought you a curling iron" Steve left closing and locking the door…It was time for him to get into his tux. Why hadn't Hayes called?

Evangeline let the water slide down her face….She had never dressed and curled her hair in 30 minutes but she knew this kid was crazy….and she needed to keep him calm…Washing her hair was a chore…And with the time constraint the best she could hope for was to rinse out the dirt. She jumped out the shower quick and plugged up the irons. She wouldn't allow herself to think about what was happening...instead she focused on the task at hand….getting ready for PROM.

John completely gave up on the phone. He resigned himself to the fact that Natalie's fate was out of his hands. He knew his obsession with Nat was never about love….but he could never reveal that. He needed her…he needed her to need him. Each time he saved her he finished what his dad had started. He knew it was sick but it was the truth. 

John shook his head…the no sleep and no food was getting the best of him…his vision had blurred twice on this road. Please god…give me strength he said as he made a sharp turn onto Route 216…he was close. 

Steve had finished wiring the stage…if she stepped out of the marked spot the entire stage would blow. He was always good with an explosive…That's the one thing his dad had taught him…They spent hours together when he was barely out of puberty wiring and detonating bombs. Natalie….was ready…He was ready….now all he needed was Ms. Williamson…she better not disappoint him. The detective should be here soon.

Evangeline looked at herself in the mirror…She wanted to break it.

She looked ridiculous….The curling iron wasn't hot enough to straighten her hair so she had made it into a bun…her makeup was good…but the cheap mascara kept running with her tears….Dear god how was she going to pull this off…She heard the lock snap on the door and the weird kid was in the room.

Steve was very pleased at what he saw…..He didn't want her hair pinned back but everything else was perfect. Ms. Williamson cleaned up well. Steve raised the gun and pointed it at her.

"Very well done…Now step out of the bathroom and head to the door" He said moving to the side so that she could pass him.

He followed her closely…If Hayes had done well the cop should be here soon….If he had failed and McBain uncovered the correct evidence...he will be here even sooner. 

Either way it was going down now….Steve knew Hayes was an idiot…but he had every confidence that his dad was guiding him now or he would succeed.

Evangeline headed for the front door…and the kid stopped her…He pointed to the back door and she found that odd. Where were they going?

When they walked through her eyes widen…There was an additional cottage in the back completely decorated…balloons…and streamers were hanging everywhere…She could hear Luther Vandross "Here and Now" playing in the background…What the hell was going on?

She walked the path holding her dress as instructed by the kid as to not dirty it. He was obsessed that she looked the part….When she entered the cottage her breath stopped.

It was some psycho Prom…complete with a decorated table with a punch bowl on top.  
she took note of the red glow and the spinning disco ball in the middle of the room that sent stars and heart shadows everywhere. There was a stage with a banner that read:

"Killing Club Prom Class of 2005" 

Steve saw she was surprised….but she didn't know surprise yet….

"Here's the deal Evangeline…In the center of the stage is a square. You are to step over the wire and stand in it. Be careful to lift your dress. It's a trip wire and one false move the party is over." Steve said grinning not even disguising his glee.

That statement snapped Evangeline out of her shock.

"Please don't do this….please…can we work something out…please don't!" Evangeline started to back away from him and she saw his rage immediately.

"LOOK HERE BITCH….YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONG ONE…DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY! GET YOUR ASS ON THAT STAGE NOW!"

Evangeline weakened under his grip…he was so strong…She walked over to the stage and climbed the stairs….John where are you?

John cut his lights and let the car roll into the driveway….The house was dark…but it look like a light festival behind it. This was it.

Back to Index

Chapter 13: Evangelines Heart 

Bo walked over to Hayes and got in his face. "Did you hear me? I said we know all about Steve Haver's son"

This didn't make any sense. How did they know about Steve? If they knew about Steve why were they considering following the riddle? Unless they only knew he was involved but remained in the dark in regards to where Steve was. Hayes raised his gaze and matched Bo's stare.

"Commissioner I don't know who you are talking about." Hayes said with fake dismay.

"Oh, I know you do…and guess what John and entire SWAT team is on there way to him right now" Bo smiled at Hayes. His threat was going to pay off. He knew something was wrong with this setup. Especially since Natalie was not found here. Bo smelled a setup a mile away. Hayes was going to spill it or he would choke it out of him.

Hayes couldn't play anymore he burst into tears. All the cops looked at him with shock and disgust. Hayes knew it was over and Steve would be dead. He didn't want to go to jail with no Steve to see him through it. Before he knew it he was spilling everything…

Bo listened to the sick trap that Haver's son had laid for John. But what shook him to his core was the part Natalie was supposed to play. It wasn't possible. There's no way Natalie would agree to this. He grabbed Hayes by his shoulders and shook him.

"Stop crying! Shut up! Tell me where they are dammit!"

Hayes was confused. What did he mean where were they? If John was there with a SWAT team Bo should already had known the location. Then it dawned on him that Bo had tricked him. Hayes wailed…he screamed…Steve would never forgive him.

Bo turned from Hayes and grabbed his cell phone. He asked for officer Castillo, the kid that came in with the lead on the license plate. Castillo told Bo he was under orders from John not to tell anyone where he went. Bo knew what John had planned. But John had no idea what type of trap he was walking into. Bo told Castillo he would have his badge if he didn't tell him where John went immediately. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and started to write the address in hand. He had to get as many cops as possible to this cabin quick. 

Bo hung up and thought about some of the stuff Hayes said was done to Natalie. He wanted to pull his gun and shoot the asshole right then and there.

Natalie stood with the gun in her hand. She thought about her master and how good he was to her. She owed him everything. She had been selfish and spoiled. She never appreciated all that life offered her. Her master had shown her the error of her ways. Tonight was her turn. Her turn to pay him back. She heard him enter the room with someone. She could hear the lady plead for mercy. Natalie laughed inside. Pleading with the master was useless. Submission is what pleased him. She had learned this quickly.

She could see now who was with the master. Was it Evangeline? Yes…Yes it was Evangeline. Well that meant it was time. The master told her that after the night was over her reward would be John's love. She tightened her grip on the gun. She was so excited. Finally she would have everything she wanted. The master was going to allow her to go home with John…all she had to do was deal with Evangeline. And she was ready…Natalie was ready.

Back to Index

Chapter 14: Evangelines Heart 

John got out of the car and withdrew his gun. The cabin was dark and the night was still. He made his way around the side of the car as quietly as he could. He eased into the forest that ran along side of the house. Whatever was going on it was happening now.

Evangeline lifted her dress and stepped into the square.

Steve was standing below looking up at her grinning. The dress made her nervous. The slip underneath was wider than she would like. If she wanted to make a quick escape she would not be able too. Much effort was required for her to enter the square. Evangeline hadn't realized she'd been crying until she heard the kid yell at her..

"FIX YOUR FACE…YOUR MAKEUP IS RUINED!" He yelled at her. Steve saw her mascara running and it infuriated him.

Evangeline gently wiped under each eye trying carefully to repair the damage her tears had caused. She saw him smile at her. She didn't understand this scenario. She didn't know what the kid had hoped to accomplish by wiring a bomb to her. She was terrified.

John looked through the window and gasped.

What the hell was going on? Evangeline was standing on a home made stage with a prom dress on. She looked terrified. And Haver's son was dancing around in front of her waving his gun. What gave John concern was the stillness to Vangie. She was standing completely still. It looked un-natural. John knew this was a setup but he couldn't hear what the kid was saying because of the music. He had to make a move. But what?

"Evangeline….wait do you mind if I call you Evangeline? Steve asked in amusement.

"No I don't" she said weakly

"Good…throughout this whole ordeal you never asked my name…so please let me introduce myself….my name is Steve Haver Jr." He said bowing to her 

Evangeline couldn't hide her surprise. So many things raced through her head at once she was trying to comprehend it all. 

"You…are Haver's son?" she said more to herself than to him.

"That's right and my daddy sends his regards" Steve stood at attention and saluted her with the hand not holding the gun. "Tonight Evangeline we will finish what we started at the love shack."

Evangeline didn't really hear this. She saw John looking in at them from the window. She tried not to make any facial movements to alert Steve. But she and John were communicating with their eyes.

"Evangeline haven't you wondered for over a year if our favorite hero cop really loved you? Hasn't it kept you up most nights? I mean that situation with Natalie has to still haunt you even now while you wait for rescue." Steve kept his eyes on her face…He knew McBain was here now…she couldn't disguise her relief.

Evangeline heard Natalie's name and broke her stare with John.

"Natalie? Where is Natalie Steve?" she looked at him now with a pleading look.

"Oh she's around" Steve said grinning

John walked in the door with his gun aimed at Haver Jr. He put his finger to his lips making as shh gesture to Vangie…But she lifted her eyes to him anyway. John knew before he said anything that Haver caught that glance.

"Lieutenant McBain welcome to the Prom' Steve said without turning around.

"Alright Haver lower your weapon now!" John said hoping Haver would make him shoot him where he stands.

But before Haver could respond Natalie walked out onto the stage. The sight of her made John lower his weapon in shock. She had the gun pointed directly at Evangeline's head.

"Hi John!" She said gleefully looking at him with a bruised face badly covered with makeup.

"Natalie…" is all John could utter

Evangeline turned her head and saw the muzzle of the gun. Natalie was standing in an identical Prom dress but she looked drastically different. Her left eyes was black and swollen shut…her face had cuts and scrapes all over it…Her neck had ligature marks as if she had been choked…her arms had bruises that had started to turn purple. Natalie turned her gaze back to Evangeline and smiled. 

"Evangeline…tonight is the night! It's the night that John chooses once and for all! Aren't u excited!" Natalie was ecstatic once they got passed this part she could be happy again. No more pain. The master had promised. She would be happy and John would love her.

Evangeline couldn't say anything. The sight of Natalie broke her heart. What had these bastards done to her? Natalie didn't deserve this. No one did.

"Oh goody the gangs all here!" Steve exclaimed turning sideways so he could view John's reaction.

John was shocked. The sight of Natalie rocked him. He flashed back to the shooting. The red-haired lady was giving her statement to the police while an officer was trying to calm John down. He remembered when her hair was all wild he thought she was so pretty…but now with her hair pulled back he saw the truth…She had a black swollen eye…and bruises all over her face and neck. He could tell she was pretty once….but all of the bruises scared him. She smiled at John and mouthed to him thank you…you are my hero. 

John looked at Natalie and felt that he was nine again. He couldn't breath he couldn't think. Then he heard Haver speak.

"Well it's up to you John. Natalie wants you to choose. But be careful John the wrong choice could cost you a life" Steve stepped further back…John didn't even see or hear him now. Steve would let the events unfold….and then he would drop McBain where he stood. He just wanted to give more room for the fireworks.

"Natalie..." Evangeline said in a low voice "What are you doing sweetie put down the gun"

"I'm sorry I can't…me and the master took a vote and you have to die Evangeline. Look at John…He won't stop me…he needs me….but I have to free him….the master was clear…I have to free him so he can accept his choice." Natalie said in a flat tone which Evangeline felt was rehearsed.

Evangeline looked at John and her heart broke…He stood there in shock. Here she was the woman he had been with for over a year with a gun to her head and John just stood there staring at Natalie…

"John! For Christ sake help me she yelled!' Evangeline didn't know what was wrong with John but she needed him. She didn't want to die.

John came out of it. He looked at Evangeline and saw the terror in her eyes. What could he do?

"Natalie…look at me" he said

"No John…the master told me not to look at you." Natalie said while releasing the safety on the gun with her thumb.

"NATALIE! LOOK AT ME NOW!" John yelled with as much force as he could.

Natalie jumped and turned and faced John. Steve found this interesting. He stepped further back into the shadows.

"Natalie…point the gun at me…Evangeline step back" John said in a calm voice.

"I can't John…there's a bomb on the stage." Evangeline said through her teeth not taking her eyes off Natalie. Natalie was looking at John but she still had the gun on her.

"What?" John didn't understand but he knew Vangie was telling him the truth

"John…" Natalie said in a weak voice "Do you love me?"

"Yes Natalie I love you…now please point the gun at me" He saw the hurt in Vangie's eyes...but he had to disarm Natalie.

"John do you love her?" Natalie said looking back at Evangeline

"Natalie look at me sweetie…point the gun at me" he said

"Answer me dammit! Do you love Evangeline" Natalie was crying now. She was confused. She didn't want to hurt anybody. But she was tired of the pain. The master said it would all end if she killed Evangeline.

"Natalie baby….I only love you….now will you please trust me and point the gun at me" John said. He had to save Natalie from whatever horror she was in.

Natalie was relieved. She turned the gun and pointed it at John. This caught Steve's attention. Exactly what was McBain trying to do…this wasn't the plan. Steve had enough it was time to end this game. 

Evangeline felt a wave of relief. She saw what John was doing. He was sacrificing himself for her. She saw it and could not believe it. He looked at her with love in his eyes. In that moment she knew what had been there all the time. John loved her. And she had to help him.

Natalie had both hands on the gun and she was shaking badly.

"John…all I ever wanted was for you to love me…after Christian died I had no one. I wanted you John and you chose her." Natalie body was now convulsing from her tears.

"Natalie…listen to me…we can get out of here together I just need you to trust…." John was cut off by Haver.

"NATALIE THIS IS YOUR MASTER SPEAKING. SHOOT JOHN. SHOOT HIM AND THE PAIN WILL STOP" Steve said.

John turned and looked at him with disgust.  
Natalie screamed and fired the gun.

Back to Index

Chapter 15: Evangelines Heart 

John felt the bullet rip through his shoulder. He knew Natalie had shot him but he still couldn't understand why? Everything happened so quickly. He dropped the gun and started to fall. He could hear Evangeline's screams above anything else. Screaming seemed to be everywhere in his head as he fell. He could also see Haver jumping up and down clapping and then his body convulsing with bullet fire. John hit the floor

Natalie couldn't believe she had shot John. She heard Evangeline scream "Natalie NO! Oh God John!" And she realized she was also screaming.

Through her tears she saw the master and he was clapping and grinning. She HATED him! He had made her hurt the one man she needed most of all. Natalie turned the gun toward Haver and fired…she kept firing until all she heard was clicks as she pulled the trigger.

"Oh my god John!" Evangeline screamed.

She grabbed the hem of her dress. She had to get out of the square and down to John. Her panic made it impossible to grip the dress and hooked slip underneath. She heard more gun fire and saw Natalie shooting Haver. Evangeline needed to hurry. She didn't trust Natalie now. She could be next. "Oh my god John!" she screamed again while she tried to lift her dress. "Please god let John be okay."

Natalie turned the gun on herself. She wanted to die. John lay on the ground and he was probably dead. She wanted to be with him. She put the gun to her head and then she heard what she thought was Uncle Bo.

"Natalie No!" Bo ran in with his officers. He saw John on the floor bleeding badly from the shoulder. He was trying to get up. He saw Haver next to him lying in a pool of blood. He saw Evangeline struggling to lift her dress up to her waist? But it was the sight of Natalie that shocked him. She was badly beaten with a gun to her head. He screamed again at her. "Natalie drop the gun!"

Evangeline saw the cops rush in. Thank god there's help is what she thought, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was "John….John". Either it was her fear or shock but she just couldn't trust herself to step out of the square without detonating the bomb. She kept trying to lift her dress all the time repeating John's name.

John didn't feel the pain anymore. His shoulder was numb. He heard Bo enter and he pulled himself up.

"Bo the stage is wired with a bomb" He said weakly. The lack of sleep and food compounded by the loss of blood made John weaken to the point that he could barely rise.

Bo turned and looked at John puzzled. A bomb? Then he heard the empty gun click and click. Natalie had pulled the trigger but apparently she had already emptied the gun. She just stood there dazed repeatedly pulling the trigger with the gun to her head.

Evangeline finally lifted her entire skirt. She raised her leg slowly. "John…oh god John" she thought

She stepped out of the square and she heard Bo yell at her not to move…Evangeline couldn't listen. John was hurt and he needed her. She lifted her other leg and slowly moved completely from the square. She was out. She looked up and saw everyone frozen looking at her. She turned to leave and then thought of Natalie. She couldn't leave her on this stage with a bomb. She turned back and walked to Natalie. She could hear her crying and what she thought was Christian's name being repeated. Evangeline grabbed her arm and took the gun. Natalie body was shaking from her sobs. She pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"It's okay baby. We got to get off this stage. I want you to follow me okay?" she said

Evangeline could not tell from all the crying whether Natalie understood but slowly she guided her toward the stairs.

Bo had told all the men in the room not to move. The stage was wired. He spoke into his walkie talkie and asked that them to send a bomb squad immediately.

John watched Evangeline raise her dress and move out of the bomb…"Dammit Vangie…no…wait until we get a bomb unit here" John said under his breath he was so weak he couldn't tell if she even heard him. Evangeline glided out of the bomb gracefully and John was struck again by her ability to save herself. He saw her take Natalie into her arms and his heart swelled. Evangeline was being selfless as usual and he couldn't have loved her more in that moment.

Natalie let Evangeline hold her. No one had comforted her in days. It all came flooding back to her. The beatings…the constant beatings…the taunting of John loving Evangeline. Her mind had snapped days ago. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She cried and held onto Evangeline as they walked off the stage. She was so grateful to her. She cried again for Christian and the fact that she would never see him again. And she cried most of all because she had hurt John. She would never forgive herself for that.

When Evangeline got to the bottom stair she walked Natalie over to Bo. As soon as they embraced she ran to John.

"John are you okay baby" she said tears flowing freely from her

"Evangeline I have to tell you something." John said weakly. The loss of blood was threatening to have him black out.

"John please it can wait….Hold on to your strength" There was too much blood. The bullet must've hit a major artery. Please god keep him awake she prayed.

"Evangeline….this can't wait….I am so sorry…I need to tell you how I feel…" John was looking up into her face. He didn't want it to come out like this. But he had a burning need for her to know. He saw Evangeline's face turn away. She was looking at someone. He felt the paramedics pry him from her arms…

"Noooo Vangie wait..." John said weakly but they were all over him

He saw Evangeline hovering over him with his blood all over her dress. She was smiling at him and he heard her say…"I know John and I love you too." That was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

Back to Index

Chapter 16: Evangelines Heart 

It had been 3 weeks since the shooting on Route 216.

Evangeline was in the kitchen making coffee. She was so grateful for so many things. Hayes had confessed to the murders. He insisted that it was only him and Steve Haver that kidnapped murdered and tortured the Killing Club victims. 

Evangeline told Bo she was sure she saw three people the day she was in the WELL. But Bo could not find any evidence of it. Maybe she was delirious from the panic attacks.

Natalie was doing better. She was at St. Anne's and Vikki was very involved in her therapy. She hasn't spoken since the day she shot John. But Vikki told Evangeline that she is responding to people more and eating on her own.

Evangeline poured the coffee and inhaled the thick aroma...

What happened to Natalie broke her heart. She had bonded with her when they were held captive and she began to understand that all Natalie ever wanted was what Evangeline wanted. To be loved.

And speaking of Love.

Evangeline picked up the coffee and headed to her room.

Her Heart was lying in bed recuperating from his gunshot wound. She had been by his side when he came to in the hospital. John had loss a tremendous amount of blood. The bullet had severed a major artery and John had flat lined once on his way to the hospital.

Evangeline was extremely grateful for Dr. Truman working so hard to save his life. She would have to do something nice for him. He had already accepted her offer to lunch one day this week.

When John opened his eyes after surgery the first words he said to her was I LOVE YOU.

And that damn man would not stop saying it. She laughed to herself as she continued toward her bedroom.

There is still a lot to work out between them. But Evangeline understood her man now. She would fight for them. He vowed to fight as well.

Last night as he lay in her arms he told her of the day his father died. They had cried together. He'd kissed her through his tears and she rocked him to sleep. Her heart was so full now. She not only had love but she understood why John's love had been so important to her. Simply because he was.

"Hey sleepy head" she said placing the coffee on the end table next to the bed.

"Hey beautiful" John said reaching for her. She sat on the edge of the bed close to him. John leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers. "Have I told you that I LOVE YOU today?"

Evangeline laughed and cupped his face "Of course you have!" She said pulling him into a sweet kiss.

THE END OR IS IT?

To read the next saga in this story please go to the story called SECRETS...it part II

Back to Index


End file.
